Daemones Intrinsecus
by Psyke-Noodle
Summary: When Noodle is pregnant and has 2D's child, he thinks he'll be happy. But when Noodle disappears, leaving him alone with a child he isn't prepared for, who will step in and help? Murdoc, of course! To their surprise, they don't hate each other. As time goes on, feelings grow. Rated M for language and vivid sexual scenes later on. Alternate timeline.
1. ¿Dónde estás?

**A/N:Hello. Noodle here. I will be writing the 2D parts of this story including the first chapter. Psyke will be writing the Murdoc parts. Like chapter 2 for instance. But enough of that for now. Let me explain some things. Psyke will explain our roles more in the second chapter. Our fanfiction will be written in our own little way which means that the ages are different and certain people may or may not be in the story. In our version, for instance, Del will still be within Russel because he never went through an exorcism. So if you find something that isn't technically correct, we are aware that the certain thing didn't actually happen. This is a fanfiction and we can write it however we want so if you have a problem with that you may as well stop reading now. This is basically like an alternate universe. Anyways, enjoy, and Psyke and I both hope that you like our story. Peace.**

**-Noodle**

_**Chapter One**_

_**2D**_

"I'm pregnant." Noodle looked menacingly into my empty gaze as she delivered the news. I could feel the blue hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and my mouth gape open as I stared into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Yew're what?" _She can't be pregnant! How the hell did that happen?! Did it break? I doubled up every time! _I gasped._ Oh shit, there was that one time that we wanted to see what it felt like with nothing. I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready to be a father!_

"2D, I'm pregnant." _Holy shit, she's not joking. It can't possibly be mine. But if it's not mine, then who the hell does it belong to?!_ I could feel myself breathing heavily. I started to shiver even though Kong Studios is hot as Hades. Her eyes began fluttering across my being. She must have noticed.

"Is it mine?!" I figured I'd ask to find out. She winced at the sound of my high-pitched squeal. It wasn't my fault that it got high like that. That's just what happens when I freak out.

"No, it's Murdoc's." She rolled her eyes and then looked away into the other side of the room. _Phew, that was a close one- waitWUT._

"Yew were screwin' bof of us?!" _I can only imagine the diseases I have right now. I should be dead within 24 hours, give or take a few. Probably take. I can almost feel the diseases taking over my body. I think I'm gonna pass out..._

"No, you idiot! I was being sarcastic numbnuts!" _Oh thank God. _ My awestruck face quickly converted into a sigh of relief. _But wait, that means that it is mine! Unless it's Russel's... But I highly doubt that. He would probably break her and besides, he thinks of her as a daughter._

"Are yew positive?" _Well that was stupid of me to ask._ I braced myself for her inevitable answer.

"Of course I'm positive dumbass! That's why we're in this mess!" _Ah dammit! What am I going to do?!_

**-9 Months Later-**

_Jesus Christ! She's going to wake up the whole damn neighborhood with all this screaming! _

"Push Noodle! I's goin' to be okay! Just don' let go of my hand sweetheart. Yew'll be fine." I smiled the best that I could manage but in all reality, I think I may have been more scared than she was. Her face was contorted in agonizing pain.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME! AHHHHHHH!" But then again... I may have been wrong... Then, suddenly-

_Oh my God... It's-_

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful baby boy!"

**-**_he's-beautiful._

"Noodle idn't he the most gorgeous fing yew've ever seen?" I caressed my baby boy in my arms, rocking him gently and humming to him. He must have liked my singing voice because he nestled closer to me.

"He is." Noodle was crying tears of joy and I sat next to her so that we could both admire our little creation. The moment was perfect and I wanted it to last, but then...

"Sir, we are going to need the lady here to come with us. She needs to undergo some tests to make sure everything is in order. Your baby will be taken to the nursery and you will be able to take him home with you as soon as he is checked out and everything is in order." Strange doctors entered our little hospital room and immediately started barking orders. They didn't look like normal doctors. They had this eerie feeling coming out of them. I was reluctant to hand my child and lover over to them but I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Well alright, I guess. I love you Noodle. I'll see you soon." I gave her a quick kiss and smile before they wheeled her out. She took the small child from my arms to drop him off in the nursery on her way to get checked out. I waved goodbye.

"I love you too Stuart." _I love when she calls me Stuart. It just feels special I suppose. She is like my beautiful angel that watches over me and makes me happy. I don't know what I would do without her._

**-2 Hours Later-**

"Stuart Pot?" I stood up in response to hearing my name said by the nurse working the desk in the waiting room. I brushed off my skinny jeans and tried to look somewhat decent.

"Yes ma'am?" _I hope Noodle and my little man are ready to go home. _ I was insanely tired. I hadn't slept in what seemed like forever. How could I sleep when I didn't know if my family was okay?

"Your child is ready to be taken home. Please pick him up at the nursery and sign out before you leave." _Noodle must already be there._ I began walking out of the crowded little room.

"Awright, fanks." I almost ran to the nursery. I couldn't wait to get back home with my boy and my special girl.

"Mr. Pot?" An older dude was holding a blue bundle. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was my son. Gosh he was beautiful. My son I mean. I smiled with delight as I noticed his blue hair, and my smile broadened when I saw that he had his mother's vivid green eyes.

"Yes sir?" _I hate having to use all this formal crap in public places._ However, I wouldn't want them to think any less of me than they already probably do.

"You may take your son and leave now. We just need a name for his Birth Certificate." He handed me the small blue bundle and I held it lovingly. I was so joyful that he looked just like me in almost every way.

"I should probably get my girlfriends' opinion. It is our child after all." _I wonder where Noodle ran off too anyways. Shouldn't she be out of the examination room by now?_ I raised my bushy eyebrows in wonder.

"Sir? You are the only parent listed. She must have already left." _What? _

"She left? How could she have left?! She just had a child and she wouldn't just leave us behind! Tell me where she is!" _WTF._ I tensed up and was shouting. The baby was crying so I assumed that I had woken him from his comfortable little nap against my chest.

"Sir, I assure you that I have no information on the whereabouts of her location. There is no need to get hostile. I can tell you that she is no longer in the building. We have a very precise way of organizing things around here and we know about everything that happens. So, I suggest that you go home with your little boy and clearyour head." _What is this old fart talking about? _I clutched my son to my chest and walked solemnly out to the car.

Thoughts raced through my mind the entire car ride home. Thankfully the small blue-haired child fell quickly asleep and gave me some peace on the way. I couldn't get Noodle out of my head. Where had she gone? She just birthed our little baby boy and she was so happy. She wouldn't have just left afterwards. I saw the love in her eyes when she held him for the first time. She was happy to be a mother, and me a father. Somehow I knew that she wasn't coming back though, and this realization brought tears to my pitch black eyes. Someone must have taken her. Tears started running down my pale face as I thought about the fact that our child would be raised without his mother there to protect him and love him. He would never know the feeling of having a loving, nurturing, mother. It was then that I vowed to protect my son and never let anything happen to him. I would give him the best life that I had to offer because that's what he deserved.

By the time we arrived back at Kong Studios, my face was tear-streaked and red. I gently took my son out of his carseat and into my arms and walked inside. Murdoc was there to greet us.

"How'd it go, numbnuts? Where's Noodle gone to? She better not be raiding my liquor stashes!" _Grungy old dirt-bag._ His greasy hair shined in the lamplight, and I could smell hours of alcohol on him. I couldn't help but scowl.

"I don't know, dammit! Sober yer ass up and 'elp me find her!" His drunken eyes sparked angrily, and I scurried out of the room.

The baby started crying.

_Noodle, where are you?_

**A/N:Alrighty, chapter one is finished and therefore Psyke will now be taking over for chapter two. I bid thee farewell my dear readers. Until we meet again. Peace be with ye.**

**-Noodle**


	2. Lost & Found

**A/N: Hello. This is the second half of the author pairing, the Psyke part of it, also the Murdoc part. Noodle will be writing the 2D parts, most generally, and I'll be writing the Murdoc parts, but we'll both be co-writing the chapters (giving insight, suggestions, ideas, etc.) so this is 100% co-written. This chapter is Murdoc's point of view, and he may not be entirely in character, but it's our Fanfiction so whatevs. Enjoy.**

**-Psyke**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Murdoc**_

**Six Months Later...**

2D was a complete wreck.

I could see it in his eyes, he missed her. Everything he did was dead; the way he moved, the way he looked at me, now. Secretly, I was worried. Secretly, I wanted to be there for him, but there was no way Murdoc Faust Niccals would ever comfort anybody, so I stood by and watched as my friend-er, my bandmate-crumpled away into nothingness.

I kept telling myself that I didn't care, but the truth was, I cared probably more than I should have.

I found him in the kitchen, the skin around his eyes a deeper purple than they'd been since his two car accidents where his eyes got fractured. I sat down across from him, liquor bottle in my hand, feigning drunkenness. I did this a lot, actually. I pretended to be drunk so he wouldn't see through me, so he wouldn't know that I actually cared about him, or the fact that he wasn't sleeping well, thanks to Alphie-that was what he'd named the kid. I thought he'd named it after me; my middle name (before I'd changed it, of course) had been Alphonse, after all.

I looked at him-really looked at him, stripping away all my false, programmed hatred toward the skinny little prick-and my heartbeat sped up. I reared away from the emotion so fast, it was almost like it hadn't existed. "So," I said, "how's it been, numbnuts?"

"Why did she leave, Murdoc?" he said, voice thick. I pretended the words didn't pierce my heart to the core. "Why did she leave me with this? I have no one to 'elp me, she just...she just left." Tears were rolling down his pale face, now, and I had to fight hard not to grit my teeth in anger-anger at Noodle for leaving him and making him like this. I would never-

_But you already have hurt him,_ a voice in my mind answered,_ and you will again._

I told the voice it was wrong.

"You have me," I said, and his head shot up.

"Wot?" he asked, voice cracking. I tried not to wince at the high-pitched sound.

"I'll help you with the little squirt. It's not biggie; I love kids."

"Yeah," he said, dejectedly, "yew LOVE kids, yew stupid pedophile."

"Not like that, numbnuts. You want my help, or not?"

"Yew're not serious," he said, "...are yew?" The amazement and unconcealed want for help in his voice triggered something inside of me; maybe the paternal instincts I'd suppressed for so long, the ones I hadn't been able to show my own children because their mothers kept them away from me. I hated having to stay away from them. But I had no choice.

"I am." More serious than I'd ever been in my entire life, about anything. For once, I wanted 2D to realize I wasn't the most awful person in the universe. I wanted him to realize how much I cared.

How much I'd always cared.

"Stop crying, please Alphie, please stop," 2D said, rocking the kid gently in his arms. He sounded desperate, like this was an everyday thing and he just wanted it to stop, just wanted to sleep-

"Gimme the kid," I said, gently, and he hesitated. I looked into his eyes and let every emotion on my face show; how much I cared about him, how much I wanted to help. Concern over him not sleeping, gentleness about how I'd treat his kid. "Trust me," I murmured, silently pleading he would, and he walked over, placing the wailing bundle in my arms. He stopped crying immediately and snuggled into my skin, nuzzling the nape of my neck. I might have blushed; this kid was so intimate, so deeply emotional, just like his father-

Except, he had Noodle's eyes, I saw, before he closed them.

"He stopped cryin'..." 2D seemed amazed. I smiled at him; not a smirk showing all my teeth, not a tongue-filled snicker, but a real, small, hesitant smile, that 2D returned enthusiastically. My heart sped up and Alphie cooed, snuggling closer, hearing the transition between the normal beat and the new speed. I held him tighter, wishing I'd helped before this. This kid...he was wiggling his way into my heart, and there was nothing I could do about it. But I wasn't complaining.

"Of course he did," I said, my voice wavering as Alphie grabbed my index finger tightly, "I told you I love kids. I just left out the part where they love me back." That was a lie. I'd always loved children, but they'd always been afraid of me. The fact that Alphie wasn't terrified...well. It made my eyes water. But of course I didn't show that to 2D.

"Somehow I 'ighly doubt that," 2D murmured, sinking into a chair and putting his head on the table. I went over and nudged him with my boot, shaking my head.

"Bed," I said, "now." He stood, walking over and flopping down onto the mattress. The one that was considerably cleaner than mine; cleaner than me, in general. (I resolved to shower tomorrow when I woke up.) 2D was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and I shifted Alphie to one arm, making sure he was secure as he could possibly be before I used my other hand to take off his father's sneakers, pulling the blankets over his tall, lanky figure. My heart almost stopped and Alphie frowned, snuggling back in. This kid was scarily in tune with my hearts' functions, and I'd barely been holding him ten minutes. I squeezed him gently, and he calmed again.

I already loved this kid. I already wanted to be in his life, wanted to be there in place of Noodle. I vowed that that was exactly what I would do before I walked around the bed, placing Alphie down and keeping my hand on him. I kicked off my boots and crawled in, over the covers, thinking...

...thinking about 2D. About how I was in his bed, his room, his scent all around me... I let myself think these thoughts, let them wash over me without shoving them away. I pulled Alphie back into my arms, falling asleep almost instantly, his little heartbeat strong beneath my fingers.

I peeled open my eyelids the next morning, the sleep coating them in a thick layer. Alphie was gone; so was 2D. I almost panicked, for a second, because what if they'd left like Noodle, what if I was alone again? A thick ache settled in my chest; an ache for Alphie, an ache for 2D. They were the only people I really talked to, besides Russel, and that wasn't often. I sat up, and something crinkled on the pillow next to me-

It was a note. The scribbles were undeniably in 2D's sloppy writing; I could barely decipher it, as if he'd written it while getting ready. There was a picture under the sheet-

Oh God. I was going to kill him.

The picture showed me with Alphie. I was on my side, one arm under my head, the other holding Alphie protectively. My face was relaxed, peaceful. Alphie was the same, snuggling close to my chest, gripping my dirty shirt in his little fist. On the back, 2D had written one sentence: _Aw, Tinman, you DO have a heart! 3_

I started reading the note, which wasn't that long:

_Murdoc,_

_Thanks for helping Alphie (and me) sleep. We'll be in the kitchen in the morning, so don't freak. Which I know you will, because I saw your face when you held Alphie last night. You have a soft spot for him, don't deny it (and please don't hit me for that)._

_There'll be a plate of breakfast for you if you want it._

_Love, 2D._

I folded the note up and put it in my pocket, walking to my room and rifling through my drawers for anything that didn't smell like I'd slept in it after sex-which was probably the exact reason everything smelled so sweaty and awful. There wasn't much to choose from.

Then I got a crazy idea, one that made my skin hot. I walked over to the wall panel and buzzed the kitchen before I could lose my courage, and Russel's voice picked up-

_"Yeahman." _Very literate, Russ. Very literate.

"Hey's 2D there?" Wow. I was stooping to his level, now. I was also a hypocrite. I felt like smacking myself.

_"Yeahman, D's here. Wanna talk?"_

_No, numbnuts. I'm just stalking him. _I didn't say this out loud, however. "Yeh. Put 'im on."

A second later, a high-pitched, almost perky voice picked up. _"Wot is it, Muds? I'm tryin' ta feed Alphie, and- OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD- I almost forgot- he said his first word-" _He giggled, and I winced, sticking a finger in my ear to try and pop it. It didn't work. His giggles were making my stomach churn uncomfortably (I told myself it was because of the decimal level, not because I liked his voice like that).

"Wot wos it, numbnuts?" I said, my English accent getting rougher. This conversation wasn't going where I'd imagined.

There was a low whisper from 2D in the background, then I heard- _"Muhduck!"_

My heart melted. "Hey lil' man, wossup?" I was smiling like an idiot. But I didn't care.

_"Muhduck!"_

2D's voice came back on, now. _"That's all he's been saying since he woke up, and I didn't want to disturb yew because you looked really really tired and, he needed a change and food, so I did that and then yew called."_

"Speaking of," I said, "is there any way I could like, borrow a sweater or somethin'? I don't want Alphs to always smell like hooker and cigarettes, and nothin' of mine's clean." Thank God they couldn't see me blush from where they were in the kitchen. I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Repeatedly.

_"Yeahyeahyeah, g'ahead, Muds,"_ he said, and my heart nearly stopped. He called me Muds.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It signified familiarity; it signified friendship; it signified him caring. I smiled again. "Aright, 2D," I said, filling the silence. "Be up in 15."

I clicked off before he could answer, dashing into the shower and scrubbing like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't stop grinning the entire while.

God, what was wrong with me?

I walked into the kitchen and my heart lifted. They were in here. A little pressure that I hadn't realized was there lifted off my chest, and I eased into a chair, resisting the urge to tug at 2D's shirt's sleeves. They were way too long on me-the guy had freakishly long arms, but his midsection was really skinny. A baggy shirt on him was a muscle shirt on me; and that was just the case, right now. My little pudges were horribly apparent, and I wondered why the hell I'd wanted his shirt in the first place.

"Muhduck!" Alphie hiccuped, wiggling in my general direction. (I found it astonishing that he could even say words, at his point in development-infants generally didn't start talking until they were 8 months old.) He was covered in food, so rather than pick him up, I stood and walked over, grabbing a wet wipe from the counter and wiping him off with all the care I had in me. Alphie tried to pull away and I looked at him sternly, trying to make him stop squirming so I could clean him. He didn't stop, though.

"Look, man," I said, getting his attention with my cheesegrater voice, "I'm not holdin' ya till you're clean. So quitcher squirmin'." To my utter surprise...he did. I finished wiping him off, unbuckling his highchair and going to pick him up, but...

One of his eyes was red.

That wasn't right; his eyes were green, I'd seen them last night. So why was his left eye as red as my own, suddenly...? "Um, D," I said, suddenly terrified, "c'mere and look't Alphs."

"Wot is it?" he said, untying his apron- Oh God. That was too funny. If it weren't for Alphie's eye I would have laughed. He came over and I gestured to his eyes, making 2D freeze. "Wot exac'ly," he said menacingly, "did yew do t'my son?"

"I didn't do it!" I said, indignantly. "I just now noticed it and figured you oughta know, numbnuts!"

"His eyes weren't like this till yew held 'im!"

I couldn't help it. I got angry and stood so fast 2D flinched back, covering his face and quivering. I froze, wondering why he was so scared. He lowered his hand, slowly, and looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Aren't yew...aren't yew gonna hit me?"

My blood ran cold. That's why he was so scared. Shame ran through me. "No, Stu," I said, the nickname slipping out without me meaning to say it, "I'm not gonna hitcha. Not now, not ever again." I turned around and walked out the door, leaving him alone, slamming it behind me.

I faintly heard Alphie call my name, but I didn't come back.

2D came in my room, uninvited, the door clicking loudly behind him. His shirt was tossed on the chair in the corner, and I was laying face first on my bare bed (the blankets and sheets were in the dryer). I felt him in the room, though he didn't say anything. I was angry, scared, lonely. I didn't want him here but all I wanted was for him to be here. I hated the fact that I felt both at the same time.

"I know yer not asleep, Murdoc," he said, his normally high pitched voice a deep vibration. It sent shivers through my bones, but I shoved the emotion back down. I couldn't let myself care, not right now. I rolled over, putting my arms behind my head and staring at the ceiling. I was pointedly not looking at him and he seemed to realize that, and accept it.

"Get it over with, numbnuts," I sighed, trying not to feel depressed.

"Wot d'yew mean?"

"The part where you tell me I can never see Alphie again."

"I wasn't gonna say that at all, Muds," he said, sounding sincere. I sat up and looked at him disbelievingly. "I was gonna say I believe yew. I don't think you did anything to Alphie. Like I said I saw yer face when yew held 'im. Yew wouldn't hurt a hair on 'is head."

My shoulders sagged with relief. "Ok," I said. I put my head in my hands, hiding the emotions on my face.

"He wants to see yew," he said, gently, "if yew're up for it." I looked up into his eyes, and he was serious. I nodded.

"Take me to him," I said, standing and following him.

**A/N: Hey, it's me again. Next chapter will be written by my co-author, Noodle. Reviews, follows, and favorites are always, eternally, and irrovocably appreciated.**

**-Psyke**


	3. Cleanin' Out My Closet

**A/N: Ello guys. Seems like it's my turn to take a swing again and bring chapter three to life. I've got big plans for this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Psyke will be editing and giving suggestions like usual. Here it goes.**

**-Noodle**

**Chapter 3**

I noticed that Murdoc had been acting funny lately. It seemed like he all of a sudden started caring and showing emotion. I wasn't quite sure what to think but I liked the new Muds, none the less. I was starting to see a new side of him that had never been brought out before. You know, deep down, Murdoc's not such a bad guy after all. He's actually quite the opposite and I intend on showing him kindness in return. He has been nothing but nice to me lately after all and he deserves some kindness. I can't help but believe him when he says that he didn't do anything to Alphie. To tell the truth, in my heart, I didn't doubt him for even a second. What is this strange feeling?

I nodded in response to Murdoc's statement and we walked out into the small children's room I had made for little Alphie. My heart skipped a beat when I heard little Alphie's voice yell as soon as we walked in.

"Muhduck!" I wide warm smile spread across my face and my eyes relaxed as I heard Alphie say Murdoc's name. It made me so happy to see how happy my little man was. He was so smart too. He could already sit up by himself and would roll around on the floor to get where he wanted to go. His arms flailed wildly and he started giggling and smiling widely and once again his minute voice echoed through the room.

"Muhduck!" Murdoc then proceeded to walk over to where Alphie was and picked him up lovingly. I crossed my arms over my chest in delight.

"Calm yourself down you li'l squirt. Mudsy's here now." My heart began beating louder as I watched Murdoc's face contort in relaxed happiness. It was rare to see him actually have a sincere, meaningful smile, and it seemed like it wasn't so rare anymore. I was starting to get a funny feeling around him, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It was actually kinda...nice.

"He's really taken a likin' to yew Mudz." Murdoc looked up in suprise to my statement and he smiled at me. He usually only ever smiled at Alphie like that. I had never gotten the full impact of his beautiful smile until now. I could feel my heart melting slowly in my chest.

"Hey, uh, numbnuts. Thanks. For letting me continue to be in Alphs's life. I love this kid more than anything, and I intend on bein' there for 'im, whether you like it or not." His voice was full of so much sincerity. It was a shock to me and I was taken aback.

"I wouldn't want it any diffrent." I walked over to where they were standing and ruffled up Alph's hair. He giggled in delight. This moment was perfect. Everyone was happy and smiling. But of course, moments like that don't last. Suddenly, a flicker of annoyance flashed through Murdoc's eyes.

"What is wrong with that damned light?!" He gestured over to the light bulb over in Alphie's closet. It was flickering madly and it really was quite annoying. I had just never gotten to changing it. I just shrugged in response.

"You are absolutely no 'elp whatsoever." He then handed Alphie over to me and walked grudgingly out of the room. I hoped he was alright. Did a flickering light really bother him so much that he needed to leave?

"Muhduck?" Alphie was saddened by Murdoc's sudden outburst and his leaving. I could feel my heart breaking. Poor little Alphie. Suddenly Murdoc pranced into the room and I saw that he was holding another lightbulb.

"Muhduck!" Alphie was overjoyed to see that his Muds had come back. So was I, but I didn't let it show.

"What are yew doin'?" I watched him walk into the closet and attempt to get the old flickering bulb out of the socket.

"Tryin' to change this damned light bulb. Satan dammit it all! Do ya think you could give me a hand? I can't quite reach it." I giggled as I watched him struggle to reach the light.

"Don't be an ass! C'mere and 'elp me numbnuts!" I was still smiling like an idiot as I set Alphie down on his little toy mat and walked over to help Murdoc out.

I squeezed into the small closet next to Murdoc. He didn't step out like I thought he would. He just stood there with his arms crossed, watching me. As soon as I got inside he handed me the bulb and leaned back against the wall to rest his eyes while I worked. However, just as I was beginning to screw in the lightbulb, the door slammed shut before we even had a chance to react. Murdoc was startled back into reality and shouted.

"What in the bloody 'ell was that?" We heard Alphie giggling just outside the door.

"That little devil must have rolled over and slammed the door shut on us!" I just stood there dumbstruck. The closet was puny and it was difficult to move at all but Murdoc didn't care. He immediatley started banging loudly on the door and screamimg for someone to let us out. I decided to help and I joined him on his endeavors.

**-Downstairs-**

"Dafuq is dat?" I couldn't help but wonder what those idiots were doing up there. I figured that I had better head up just to make sure Alphs was okay.

**-Back Upstairs-**

"Help! Someone get us out of 'ere! Open the damn door!" Murdoc and I kept shouting and shouting hoping that someone would come set us free. Then we heard the stairs creak, and we ceased pounding and screaming momentarily.

"Ey lil' man. Did yo dad and da fool lock demselves up?" It was Russel that we had heard coming up the stairs. We could hear him pick up Alphie and begin to exit the room.

"Hey Russel! Open the door, would'ja?" I really hoped that my plea would work and Russel wouldn't want to play his little games today.

"Nah man, I'm good." And with that, Russel left and went back downstairs. Murdoc began beating on the door again, but harder this time. The whole closet was rattling. On the bright side, we still had light.

"RUSSEL!" Murdoc roared his name with his deep gravely voice and banged harder and harder until...

*Shatter*

He stopped immediately. The idiot had banged on the door so hard that the lightbulb had fallen out. I hadn't finished screwing it in when the door was shut so it had been just hanging loosely. And now we were in complete and utter darkness. I heard him turn and face me.

"You dingus! Why didn't you screw the blasted thing in all the way?!" I cowered back into the wall. I hated when Murdoc was like this, but I wasn't going to let him get away with it this time. I slowly rose out out my corner and stood as tall as I possibly could. Then I got right into his face, or at least the general area where I thought his face would be in the dark.

"This idn't my fault, Murdoc! Why must yew always blame me when tings go wrong?! Did yew even conside' the fact that it fell out cause yew were bangin' on the door?! I won't stand for this, Murdoc! Yew are just as much to blame as-" I had leaned in a little to much and a little too fast. I gasped with pleasure and I could hear Murdoc do the same.

Not being able to see, I had leaned directly into Murdoc, causing our groins to smash against each other. Also, at the same exact time Murdoc's lips brushed against my neck, making it feel even more erotic. It instantly aroused me and I cursed under my breath, but before my nether region was noticable, I backed as far as I could into the wall and I heard Murdoc follow my lead and press against his side of the closet. I wondered what was going through that mind of his. I was so embarrassed, I could feel my cheeks heating up, and myself getting even more aroused. I kept thinking about what was wrong with me. I shouldn't feel this way at all. I need to calm myself down. This is incredibly wrong and can't be happening. Do I have feelings for Murdoc? I shook my head. That couldn't be it, I was just caught off guard is all and I haven't felt anything sexual in a long period of time so I just got a little excited, that's all. I could hear Murdoc's breathing intensify in the corner. What could he possibly be thinking? I was so curious about what he thought about the incident. Had he also been aroused? I shouldn't be thinking about this.

For the next half an hour we just stood in silence. We waited for Russel to finally come back and let us out of this hellhole.

**-Downstairs-**

"Ey lil' man. Uncle Russ had an idea so you just sit der and be good for a min, okay?" I then laid down my head and waited until I drifted off into a deep sleep. I knew that _he_ would know what to do for the plan to go smoothly. I began to snore.

"Aw man Russ, you needta lay off the junk. Good thing ya can't hear me say dat. I suppose I had better put the plan inta action. Later lil' man." I waved to Alphie before I disappeared into the ceiling. I loved how the kid didn't think that me being a ghost was scary. I continued to float up and into the room where 2D and Murdoc were trapped in the closet. I snickered before quickly flinging the door open, causing a bang so loud that woke Russel up and sent me back to the back of his mind.

**-Closet-**

"We're free!" I squeezed out of the closet and Murdoc came out right behind me. Our eyes met and we stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"C'mon D. Let's go show Russ a piece of our mind." I could tell that he was trying to avoid talking about the earlier incident.

"Awright, but how did he get back down the stairs so quick-like?" I must have looked positively dumbfounded, because Murdoc rolled his eyes and sighed.

"He didn't, you dingus. He sent Del to do his dirty work." After explaining he began heading out the door and I followed like a little lost puppy. We practically ran down the stairs, getting angrier with every step that we took. We finally made it down to the kitchen where Russel was waiting for us. I noticed Alphie in a highchair eating some applesauce. At least Russel thought to take care of the little guy. He saw us and smiled happily.

"Muhduck!" I couldn't get over how friggin adorable that was. I began to smile, but the smile disappeared as quick as it had come. Russel was grinnning from ear to ear. Murdoc was about to give him a piece of his mind but before he could say anything Russel piped up.

"So ya guys finally decided to come outta the closet after all, huh?" His smile widened as he saw Murdoc's and my expressions. Both of us had been taken aback and I began to blush. I turned because I didn't want Murdoc to see me like that, but my curiousity was peaked and I desperately wanted to know what look he had on his face. I turned slightly so that I could see his face clearly.

He was staring at the floor. Upon closer inspection, I saw that he was blushing madly and it made my heart race wildly. I took in how cute he looked for a few seconds before turning away. I could feel my face heat up more. Before anything else was said, I scampered over to Alphie and picked him up before announcing that we were going to bed.

"Ahem, well, its, gettin' kinda late so I'm just gon' take Alphie here to bed. We'll see yew in the mornin'." Murdoc looked up briefly as we left and smiled a cute little smile and waved goodbye to Alphie. Gosh I loved how much he cared for him. He treated him like he was his son, his own flesh and blood. I almost ran to my room.

That night I thought about Murdoc. I kept running through what had happened today in the closet. I thought about how I felt and how nice it had been. God, why was I thinking like that. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the cracked ceiling and sighed. I closed my eyes and kept reliving that moment. Suddenly I was aroused again. Dammit. I asked myself why I was feeling this way, why whenever I saw Murdoc now, or felt his touch, my heart would instantly speed up and my body would tingle. I couldn't talk to anybody about how I felt either because Russel would make fun of me and of course talking to Murdoc would be out of the question. There is one very important question I need to ask myself though.

Do I have feelings for Murdoc Niccals?

**A/N: Dear lord, this took me forever to freaking write. Psyke has been pestering me all day about finishing up this chapter so that she could read it. Well anyways I'm pretty happy with how this turned out and who knows how this will play out. ;) Well I hope you enjoyed chapter three and Psyke will be taking over again for chapter four.**

**-Noodle**


	4. Chasing Cars

**A/N: Ok so I'll be completely honest. I fangirled so hard over the last chapter, even though I share the story with her. It was just, perfection, in my opinion. But now...now I get to write Murdoc's view on it C:**

**Enjoy, my pretty(ies).**

**-Psyke**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Murdoc**_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

"So ya guys finally decided to come outta the closet after all, huh?"

My heart stopped, and I looked down, feeling all the blood drain from my face. I clenched my fists, I squeezed my eyes shut, anything to shove away the cold, bitter truth; I had been attracted to 2D. Physically. So much so that I had had to press myself against the wall just to keep myself from kissing him. What was wrong with me? I had programmed myself for years to hate the tall, skinny singer. Where had all that effort gone? I felt my hands still shaking, could feel my southerns trying to rise again. I stuck my hand in my pocket and kept it down forcefully, having perfected the art of hiding a boner as a teenager.

"Ahem, well, its, gettin' kinda late so I'm just gon' take Alphie here to bed. We'll see yew in the mornin'." _Wait, no, don't go-_ I found myself looking up, accidentally made eye contact with 2D. I smoothed my face into a cold mask and smiled at Alphie, wondering if he'd scream tonight when he tried to sleep, wondering if he'd need me there.

I shoved those thoughts away as 2D scampered out of the kitchen, almost like he didn't want to look at me. I stumbled over to the table, almost collapsing into a chair. I jumped as Russel spoke to me, almost having forgotten he was there.

"Y'know Muds, s'obvious that you two care for eachother. Maybe you should-"

I held my hand up. "So not having this conversation, Russ." He respected my decision and remained silent, though he didn't leave, probably sensing that I was gathering the courage to say something. "I honestly don't know how I feel right now, Russ."

"Yo heart knows how ya feel. Yo mind jus' hasn't figured it out yet. Give it some time, Muds. You'll see what I mean." Russel's giant bulk rose, walking out of the kitchen, leaving me alone. The memory of 2D's body pressed against mine came into my mind suddenly, and my heart started aching. My lips had been pressed against his neck, his warmth thawing my heart in a way his kid hadn't been able to, so far. I'd never felt like this for somebody before; I'd never been in love with a woman, and had come to terms with my pansexuality years ago, but there had never been anybody I'd really cared about.

Until 2D. Until Alphie. Alphie wasn't even mine, but I felt like a father to him. I felt an obligation to protect him, since I had previously been unable to protect his father, from anything-including myself. I wanted to go back in time, wanted to change everything that had happened. I wanted to give 2D the life he deserved, the life he could have had. He could have kept his eyes how they used to be; he could be living now in a clean place, a happy place.

Except, Alphie wouldn't be here, and I knew 2D wouldn't trade him for anything, seeing as how his kid was the only link to Noodle he had left. Noodle. My blood ran cold. He was in love with Noodle. I used to be fine with that-I had encouraged it, actually-but now I felt sick to my stomach whenever I thought about them, together... I felt guilt whenever I thought about how she'd disappeared, because honestly, I was glad she had. What kind of horrible person was I? Noodle was my family.

No. Alphie was my family. And 2D. And, hell, even Russel, though he was more like the annoying brother figure. Noodle and I had never gotten along, never had bonding experiences. _Like you had any bonding experiences with 2D before now, _a little voice in my head whispered, a voice I promptly drowned out with the guitar screech from O Green World. I put my head down on the kitchen table, thinking about how much 2D probably missed Noodle, torturing myself.

My pain consumed me, for hours, and I feel asleep there, on the kitchen table, forehead pressed against my arms, slumed over on myself, trying to curl around the pain, to make it go away.

(*)(*)(*)

A warm, gentle hand on my shoulder woke me up the next morning. My eyes peeled open; the crust in them was extraordinary, and I wiped my eyes with my fingers, looking up and seeing a blurry mess of blue, unkempt hair. My heart ached-my vision sharpened-suddenly I wanted to run, wanted nothing more than go get away from this hell I was in, this pain that consumed my entire being. I felt myself smile, painfully, and then realized-

-where was Alphie?

2D must have seen the panic on my face, because he smiled (a dopey, gap-toothed smile that warmed my entire body) and tugged me up, slowly. "Russ's got Alphie, he's gonna watch 'im tonight."

"Tonight?" I said, wincing as my neck, my back, my head, screamed in protesting agony. I tried to pop my spine, but it didn't work; it only sent sharp spikes of pain through my entire body. "How long did I sleep?"

He paused, thinking, and I took the opportunity to look at him openly. He was so damn beautiful. My heart ached again, a sharp stabbing pain that was worse than anything I was feeling in my body right now. "'Bout 22 hours," he said, lightly, and I froze. No wonder I was so damn sore. He looked at me questioningly, raising a bushy eyebrow. "Wot's wrong, Muds?"

Muds. The nickname made me want to throw up and smile at the same time. "Just sore's hell," I muttered, stumbling to the door and down the hall. I had to get to the carpark to change, because I smelled so fuckin' grungy I wanted to throw up-

Actually. That's exactly what I was going to do. I sped up my pace, opening the door to the Winnebago and dashing to the bathroom in the back. My stomach heaved and-

-nothing. There was nothing for me to throw up. I was dry-heaving and my God, it was painful. I gasped and felt tears leak out of my eyes. When was the last time I had eaten anything? It was the day before yesterday, at least. The heaving went on for what seemed like eternity, though in reality, it was probably only a minute or two. I leaned on the toilet rim shakily, my muscles twitching involuntarily. All I could hear was this weird rushing in my ears, like blood pumping through my veins, until-

"OhmyGodMurdocareyoualright?!" 2D. Damn. He'd followed me in. I nodded and tried to stand, the world swaying and lurching. I stumbled to my bedroom, opening the fridge and reaching for my emergency stash of candy bars (hey, I got tired after sex, what can I say?). I took a swig of vodka to wash it down, and finally, I had to look at 2D.

And I almost jumped backwards. He was so close. Less than a foot away, looking down into my eyes with concern. "Yew're not ok, Muds," he grumbled, and my heart lurched. "Yew needta eat somefin'."

"I just did," I answered, not budging an inch. "Now, why is Russel watching Alphie tonight, exactly?"

2D's face brightened again, all concern for me gone. "We're goin' to a bar!"

(*)(*)(*)

The strobe lights were nearly intoxicating in their brightness. The darkness, the churning sea of bodies. I felt myself slipping into my old sex god role, my tight muscles relaxing, my old persona coming back in almost its full force. The women were looking; some were coming up to me and asking if they could touch. I smiled and slunk away, stalking for my prey, before 2D grabbed my arm, pulling me away and to the bar. What was his deal?

I didn't have time to ponder before the bartender was asking for what I wanted. I ordered the strongest thing they had; not much else worked on me. I'd built up such a big tolerance for alcohol over the years that nothing short of pure alcohol could get me drunk in one go. I was mistaken though.

Their strongest drink was some _strong _shit. I drank it in one go and my vision did a 360 for a second before righting itself. "Damn," I said, slurring slightly. "D, try this," I said, ordering him one and nearly shoving him off his stool. I giggled.

Oh, hell. I was giggling. Not a good sign. I didn't really care though, not at that moment.

The rest of the night was a blur of faces, my intoxicated self having a blast and not giving a shit what happened. The high I felt was perfect, the lack of emotion or boundaries freeing and just what I had needed. Maybe 2D had realized that when he'd taken me out-

Was this a date?

No, it couldn't possibly be.

Could it?

(*)(*)(*)

We somehow made it back to Kong in one piece, though I didn't see how. I was sobering up a bit, though it was obvious from his demeanor that 2D wasn't. I practically had to carry him through the doors of Kong, and when we got to my Winnebago, he paused, gesturing to go inside. I opened the door and let him stumble inside, where he immediately flopped down on my-now clean-bed. He mumbled into the pillows. "Wot wos vat, fasheache?" God, I was slurring so bad. But my tongue felt so heavy.

He turned himself over. "Yew remembah va closet, yesturday?" I froze. My drunkenness vanished in an instant, but not enough to remember this conversation in the morning.

"Wot about it?" I asked. He didn't seem to notice that my slur was gone. He sat up and looked at me, making my palms sweaty, making my heartbeat race. Everything except his face blurred.

"Did yew know vat I enjoyed it? Vat I wanted to kiss yew? I did," he said, sighing, flopping back down on the bed. The feeling of happiness inside me was about to burst. I stayed silent, wanting him to continue. "I don't know wot I feel around yew, Muds, but I like it, I like it a lot...I like yew a lot. I like how you take care'f Alphs wif me, becoz aftah Noods left, I...I didn't fink I'd ever feel this way about anybody ever again. Then you started helpin' me an'...I dunno..."

I couldn't take this. My heart was leaping and bumping around inside and I-

-I leaped off the chair and strode over to him, pressing my lips against his sloppily. He seemed surprised at first; his lips were unyielding and I froze, wondering if I'd just fucked up royally. But after a second he moaned (God, that voice was intoxicating) and kissed me back, pulling me down, wrapping his hands around the back of my neck, twisting his fingers into the curls on the back of my head. I gripped his shirt in my fists, tugging desperately. He allowed me to pull his shirt off over his head, and I pulled away, flicking my tongue out and tracing his jugular. His heartbeat was so fast under my fingertips.

"Muhdoc," he whispered, and I kissed my way down his torso, undoing his pants with my teeth-

(*)(*)(*)

_Oh God, my fuckin' head... _The first thing I was aware of the next morning was a raging headache, a motherfucker of a hangover. My eyelids fluttered open, beholding the ceiling of the Winnebago above me, the stench of alcohol surrounding me like a thick veil. There was a warmth on my chest, but I didn't panic. I'd woken up this way so many times before, I was used to it. I was about to sit up and tell the hooker to get the fuck out now, I was done with her, but-

Oh sweet Satan.

It was 2D. He was sleeping peacefully on my chest, arms draped over me sloppily. My head fell back, my aching cranium putting the pieces together-my memory dredged up tiny fragments of memory-

_-2D's hands as he clenched the sheets, crying out in ecstasy-_

_-his lips against mine, pressing, frantic-_

_-the look he gave me after, the dopy smile he'd rewarded me with before snuggling into me and falling asleep-_

I'll admit it. A tear leaked out of my eye and down onto the pillow. My chest felt like caving in, and my emotional agony made my headache seem like a pinprick. I slowly climbed out from underneath him, throwing on some clothes and running into the living room, flopping onto the couch and facing the back, so no one would see my tears. I pretended to sleep until I heard 2D's shuffling footsteps walk in, sitting down next to my legs. I rolled over, pretending to be annoyed.

"M'sorry I stole yer bed, Muds," he said. "I don't even remember how I got there."

No. It wasn't true. Something that meant so much to me couldn't just be _gone _for him, could it? Apparently it was, because he only seemed a little embarrassed and confused, not mortified and astounded, like I was feeling. "S'alright, faceache," I murmured, rolling back over, "just let me sleep, and all's forgiven."

This secret may just kill me. I could still feel 2D's lips on mine, could still hear him whisper my name.

I fell back asleep, remembering and letting the tears fall.

(*)(*)(*)

**A/N: Fastest. Chapter. Ever. Hope you're happy Noodle, I busted my ass for you.**

**Speaking of Noodle, she's back next chapter.**

**Reviews always appreciated.**

**-Psyke**


	5. The Reason

**A/N: Goodness, we are just popping out chapters one after the other aren't we? I must say that I absolutley fell in love with the last chapter. We make the story and it's still just as exciting for us to hear the other's chapters. I must say that this is getting intriguing quite quickly. Well, I'm back now for chapter five. Enjoy.**

**-Noodle**

**-Chapter 5-**

**-2 Weeks Later-**

There has been something off about Murdoc lately. Ever since that night that we went out drinking together, he's been distant. Honestly, I don't remember most of it. After Murdoc told me to have that one drink, I kinda blacked out until I woke up the next morning in the Winnebago. After that morning, he seemed more sad than usual. He doesn't even smile around Alphie like he used to anymore. And he doesn't smile at me. It kills me that I haven't seen his enchanting smile in so long. I always try to send a smile in his direction to see if maybe he'll flash one back in return, but he always just turns away and puts his head down. Maybe it was something that happened that night. I really hope I didn't do anything to anger him and now he's ignoring me. What could I have possibly done that would have been that bad? We were drunk after all. My heart drops farther and farther everytime I see his face now because it's dulled so much the past couple of weeks. I just wish that I had the old Murdoc back. The Murdoc that smiled at me and laughed and played with Alphie. Now his face always holds a devastating look of pure pain and agony.

God, I miss his smile.

(*)(*)(*)

I opened the door to the kitchen where Murdoc was sitting, his head down on the table. I put Alphie down for a nap so that I could speak with Murdoc alone and not have to worry about him yelling or being a distraction. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind me. I then proceeded to go over to the table and sit in a chair next to Murdoc's.

"Murdoc?" I winced with sadness as he flinched when I said his name. He remained in the same position and didn't reply to me. I was so worried about him. All I wanted was for him to be happy again and in order to do that I had to figure out what had happened in the first place.

"Murdoc, I was wonderin' if yew could answer som' questions for me. About what 'xactly happened that night we went drinkin'." My heart ached as he tensed up and buried his head farther into his arms.

"I really don't feel like talking about it, 2D." His voice was so heart-broken and devastated that it almost brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't let him see me cry though. I was supposed to be helping cheer him up after all. Tears would just make it so much worse. No, I could not let myself cry.

*Sigh* "Yew know Mudz, yew really shouldn't be so sad." I saw that he perked up some and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Shock spread across my face and butterflies started getting drunk in my stomach.

"Alphie hates seein' yew like this, yew know. Murdoc... I hate seein' you like this." He picked his head up and looked straight into my eyes. I looked back and I could see so many emotions running through his eyes trying to break free. He had the most beautiful eyes...

"Why can't yew tell me what happened that night?" Pain contorted his face once again as he looked down. I felt so bad for the poor guy. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I wish that I did.

"Nothin' you should worry about, Stu. It's my burden to bear, not yours. Let's keep it that way." My heart nearly lept out of my chest. He had called me Stu again! He must have noticed my shift in mood because he looked up at me again. His eyes were captivating, and I still couldn't get what had happened in the closet out of my head. I realized how badly I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't do that. What if it ruined everything? I couldn't jeapardize things like that.

"Yew can tell me anyfing, Mudsy." His demeanor changed and he seemed slightly happier. I couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. I probably looked so goofy in his eyes but I didn't care. He scanned my face for half a second before smiling back at me for the first time in what seemed like ages. I was so very happy. But his smile quickly vanished as memories flooded his vision again. And his smile took mine with it and we were right back where we started. Then, Russel burst through the door and nonchalantly walked to the table and plopped down uninvited. Typical Russel. He eyeballed us for half a second before speaking up.

"Love is blind, but dat's aright. Bein' blind to love however, ain't." Russel's words confused me and I looked down at Murdoc and suddenly he was pale. He stood up so fast, I thought he was going to knock the chair over. He then strode out of the room and I looked at Russel in curiousity before following after him.

I had no idea where Murdoc had gone off to. I felt like I had searched the entire building for him and I was prepared to give up. I slumped back against the wall in exhaustion and stood in silence for what seemed like eternities. I sighed and stood up straight to get ready to walk back to my room, but before I took more than two steps down the hall, I heard a guitar start playing far off in Kong Studios. I immediately bolted in the general direction of where the melody was coming from and I stopped in front of a black door that was extremely damaged. No wonder I could hear the sound so clearly. The door had been worn away so much that there was barely even a barrier separating the room from the hallway anymore. Then, my heart practically fell onto the floor when I heard the angelic voice roaring out of the room.

_"I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you." _I was so desperate to see what was happening and the combination of his voice and the guitar drowned out almost all noise, so I poked a hole through the thin door so that I could see inside. And there he was, standing in the center of the room. All he had on were one of his pairs of jeans. He wasn't even wearing his beloved Cuban heels. Murdoc.

_"And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know. I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new... And the reason is you."_ My chest ached and I yearned to comfort him with every fiber in my being. He was facing the sky, singing with everything that he had in him. I felt my eyes beginning to swell up with tears. What had happened that made Murdoc like this? I wanted to know everything that he was so depressed about, so that I could help him through it one problem at a time. I briefly closed my eyes to soak in the intoxicating melody that was floating all around me.

_"I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through. I wish that I could take it all away."_ I opened my eyes once again to watch and listen to this sacred and gorgeous angel come out of the demon. I froze. Tears started uncontrollably cascading down my awestruck face. I gawked in shock as I saw Murdoc, for the first time in all of the time that I knew him, begin to cry. My face felt like fire from all of the tears pouring out of my eyes. He just looked so desperate standing there letting out his feelings. Was it me that made him feel that way?

_"And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear. I found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new... And the reason is you!- And the reason is you!- And the reason is you!- And the reason is you!"_ His voice pierced my soul like a heated, spike encrusted blade. I began sobbing ferociously, thankful that he couldn't hear me over himself. There was so much I wanted to do, but what could I do? If I had already done this to him...

_"I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know. I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be... A reason to start over new, and the reason is you.- I found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do... And the reason is you." _He sang the last part of the song so gently... I silenced my wailing as the song ended. His gaze shot to the floor and his body shook with sobs. Tears leaked from his eyes... His beautiful eyes... I knew that I should stay put and so I just stood there and watched him cry.

After crying to his heart's content, Murdoc walked over to a small mattress in the corner of the room and started crying again, only quieter this time, until eventually he fell asleep. I slowly backed away from the door and sat in a heap on the floor. Poor Murdoc, there had to be someway to help him get happy again. Suddenly it hit me. I know what will get him perked up again, I just had to do some things first.

I leapt up from my position and booked it around Kong. First I ran to my room and grabbed my favorite blanket that I was sure smelled exactly like me by now and then I flew to the kitchen. While in the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of vodka and a carton of orange juice and assorted them in a bucket of ice so that they would stay cold until he woke up. I then proceeded to grab a chocolate bar, some granola bars, and a box of cereal. Then I got into the cabinets and searched for utensils, but of course they were all dirty, so I did the tedious task of doing the dishes. I then placed a glass, a bowl, and a spoon on top of the blanket to make it easier to carry around with me while I gathered stuff. I then proceeded out of the kitchen, blanket and utensils in one arm and bucket of ice and beverages in the other. I figured if he was going to drink in the morning, it may as well be a mimosa. I was halfway to my next location when I stopped dead in my tracks. God dammit! I forgot the milk for the cereal! I grudgingly walked back to the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed the milk, and put it into the bucket. Then I made my way to Murdoc's room in the Winnebago. I set my stuff down on his bed as I rummaged through his stuff. After searching for a while I walked out with a baggy, dark gray V-neck, a pair of black skinny jeans, a skull belt, black socks, and of course, his Cuban boots, now all added to my pile. Then I made my way down to the laundry room where I tossed all of his clothes in so that they would smell fresh for him. I decided to leave my heavy load on top of the washing machine to make it easier to navigate that house. There was one last thing that I had to do before I started setting up his little suprise.

I took my time getting back to my room where Alphie was sleeping peacefully in my oversized bed. He was so cute when he slept. I smiled as I reached over and picked him up so that I could cradle him in my arms. I then carried him over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer, rummaging around through all of my trinkets until I found my camera. I then snapped a quick picture of me holding Alphie, and made sure that I was smiling. I then layed Alphie down and drove to the store to get the picture developed. I couldn't stop smiling the entire way there.

**-1 Hour Later-**

The picture finally finished developing and I arrived back at Kong. Thankfully it was still the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping soundly, so I didn't have to worry about being bothered. Del wasn't even around tonight cause he claimed that he was going to go out for the night, whatever that meant. He was a ghost, after all. Where could he possibly go? The thought made me snicker to myself and I went straight to the laundry room to switch over Mudsie's clothes to the dryer before heading back to my room to grab a pen. I wrote a cute little note on the back of the picture of me and Alphs.

_We love you, Murdoc. :) Please be happy again. For both of us._

_Love, Stu_

God my handwriting was awful. I hoped that Murdoc didn't mind. I chucked the pen across the room and scampered back to the laundry room once again to gather my loot. I cautiously and quietly headed back to the room where Murdoc slept. I eased open the door and tip-toed in, setting the stuff on the floor next to him. First, I layed out the bucket with the beverages and then set the food and utensils next to it. It was such a simple task, yet it took me about 20 minutes to perform it because I wanted it to look absolutely perfect for him. Then I finally took some time to look at him. Believe it or not, but his face was still tear-streaked. I sighed and ran my hand lovingly through his hair before I picked up the blanket and draped it across him. He had been shivering due to the lack of a blanket in what seemed like the coldest room in the house and his shivering immediately ceased. I saw his muscles relax as my scent filled his lungs. It brought a smile to my face. I strode back out and made my way to the laundry room for the last time. Man, I hated all of this walking around. Thankfully, his clothes were dry and I got them out of the dryer and neatly folded and stacked them on top of each other. About ten minutes later I found myself in the cold room once again. I delicately set his clothes down in a neat pile next to the other things and placed the picture face up on the top of his clothes. I stood back to admire my masterpiece. It looked so perfect. I really hoped that Murdoc liked it.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I heard him moan and roll over so that he was facing me. Thank God he was still asleep. Then he muttered something so quiet I almost didn't hear it.

"Stu..." A smile found it's way onto his face as he nuzzled deeper into my blanket, and the drunken butterflies found their way back into my stomach. I stepped over to the side of the bed and gave him a long, warm kiss on the forehead before whispering to him.

"Goodnight, Murdoc." And with that I left the room and headed back to mine to sleep, hoping that when he woke up my suprise would bring a smile to his tired face.

**A/N: Christ! Is it just me or was that the longest chapter in freaking history? Probably just me. Oh well, I put a lot of thought into this chapter and I hope I satisfied all of you with it. Especially Psyke who, like usual, has been pestering me about it all day. I hope I have brought you happiness my dear friend. Anyways, Psyke will be back for chapter six so stay tuned! Peace homeslices!**

**-Noodle**


	6. With Arms Wide Open

**A/N: OHGODOHGODOHGOD.**

**HOW DO I EVEN WRITE AFTER THAT.**

**OHGOD.**

**-Psyke**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Murdoc**_

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change_

_I close my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

Thrashing.

I was bound to something solid, blood flowing down my wrists from where I'd tugged too hard on my restraints. I looked down; cold metal encircled my wrists, the warm blood sending tingles up my arm. 2D was in front of my with Alphie, and I relaxed a little bit, until he looked at me, his eyes empty. My hands started shaking as an unexplainable sense of dread washed through me.

He was leaving. I felt it in my heart.

I couldn't breathe, there was nothing through the pain. I watched as 2D walked away from me, Alphie in his arms. He was looking at Noodle lovingly and smiling-she had suddenly appeared, like a ghost. They turned back to me; I was screaming 2D's name, begging him not to leave. They just smiled at each other, turned, and walked away.

I sat up in the bed I was in, my breathing ragged and terrified. It took five minutes for my breathing to slow down; longer still for my hands to stop shaking. I pulled them through my hair, waiting for the terrible trembling to stop, feeling them nearly vibrate against my skull. I probably looked like I was about to pull my hair out, but I didn't really care. No one was around to see. That's what I loved about this room-no prying eyes.

My hands finally stopped shaking, and I took a deep breath, wondering when the nightmares would end. I looked around blearily, not noticing, at first, what was with me in the room.

Somehow a blanket had been draped over me in the night while I slept. I pulled it up to my face, looking for a tag or some initials-and then I smelled it. The familiar scent of cinnamon and bleach washed over me, draining the last of the tension out of my muscles. 2D must have found me in the night; the thought filled me with warmth, until I remembered that night two weeks ago, the one that had haunted me ever since.

2D's lips. His body. The way he'd said my name. Over the weeks, all of my memories of that night had come back, torturing me with their searing clarity. I wouldn't have minded, except 2D didn't remember any of it, and I knew he probably didn't feel the same as I did. The way I was feeling was the way I had been terrified to feel for so long; the word that started with the letter L, that I couldn't even say in my head, not even now.

I looked around the room more closely, now, noticing the details I hadn't before. There was a bucket with-ohmysweetsatan-milk, orange juice, vodka, and melted ice, I presumed. Next to that was a neat pile of food; a chocolate bar, some granola bars, and-ok-a box of cereal. There were utensils next to the pile, also neatly arranged-almost lovingly arranged. I was puzzled, until...

I saw the pile of clothes, with the picture on top. I got out of bed, striding over and setting the picture aside, for now. Someone-I had a strong suspicion who-had folded the pile neatly, but I destroyed it gently, finding my favorite gray v-neck, my favorite skinny jeans, a belt with a skull on it (alright then), socks, and...

I looked down; yup. There were my Cuban heels, gently arranged so they wouldn't crinkle. I smelled the clothes. They were all freshly washed, and I let the scent of clean wash over me. I stripped out of my grungy clothing-consisting of only a pair of pants, since there hadn't been a pair of boxers in the pile-and dressed, swiping my hands through my hair quickly before I picked up the picture. My heartbeat sped up. It was 2D, cradling Alphie gently, who was sleeping. And 2D...he was smiling the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, like he was so excited about something he couldn't hold it in. I flipped it over and read the messy writing, which took me a few times before I could decipher it:

_We love you, Murdoc. :) Please be happy again. For both of us._

_Love, Stu_

I couldn't help it; I smiled. A real smile, a happy one, one I hadn't been able to muster for a couple weeks. The pain in my chest disappeared, and I felt giddy. I started laughing-first a disbelieving chuckle, then a happy, raucous laughter that I tried to keep contained. I did a little dance where I stood, punching my fist in the air and jumping before I grabbed about three granola bars, shoving them in my pocket. I grabbed the orange juice out of the bucket and sprinted up the stairs, grinning the entire while.

He'd said he loved me.

2D had said he loved me.

I couldn't get the thought out of my head.

(*)(*)(*)

I slowed my pace as I neared the stairs that led to the second floor; I was heading for the kitchen, but I was taking my time now, inhaling two of the three granola bars and washing it down with orange juice, straight from the jug. I screwed the lid back on, unwrapping the last bar and taking a huge bite, right as I reached the top of the stairs. 2D's room was down at the end of the hall, to the left, and I made my way slowly, lazily, in that direction, holding back the grins that I knew were inside me. I chewed slowly, then swallowed, taking the last bite and swallowing before I knocked on his door.

It took a second for him to answer, and by the time he did, I had unscrewed the orange juice again and was chugging the rest of it down. I forced myself not to choke in surprise and finished it, wiping my mouth and suppressing a burp. 2D looked like he'd just gotten out of bed and was on his way to get dressed; his pants were crumpled, the zipper and button undone, showing his boxers, which I tried not to stare at. His hair was rumpled adorably, and I smiled, an enthusiastic, happy smile that looked like it took him off guard. I leaned against the doorway.

"'Ello, mate," I said, unable to stop smiling now that I'd started. I looked straight in 2D's eyes (was he blushing?) and my smile got wider. I just couldn't help it around him-he was too damn cute. "May I enter thine humble abode?" Don't ask where Ye Olde English came from; I was being spontaneous this morning. He seemed flustered and nodded, stuttering his ok before I sauntered in, looking around for-

There he was. "Aaaaaaalphieeee," I crooned, and he looked at me, his face lighting up.

"MUHDUCK!" he nearly screamed, and I laughed-a real laugh, one I couldn't hold back right now-walking over to him with long strides, covering the distance in two or three steps. I picked him up and held him above my head, grinning, so happy I could've died right then and there and would've had no complaints.

I lowered him to my face and raspberried him; his little stomach was so squishy, it was like sticking my face in warm putty, but I didn't care. I lowered him farther and wrapped him in a tight hug-well, tight to him but still gentle so I wouldn't crush him-still smiling, the entire time. I turned to his dad, cradling Alphie in the crooks of my arms, now. I smirked.

"Vodka? Really, mate?" I chuckled. "You must think less of me than I thought."

"Wot?" he squeaked, seeming distracted. "Nonononono it wasn't like that Muds I wanted ta-"

"I know, Stu, I know," I laughed, realizing that yes, he _was _blushing, "I was teasin' ya. Calm yer ass down."

He relaxed a little bit, smiling. Apparently my happiness was contagious. "I should be the one telling _yew _that," he said, voice high-pitched (he wasn't as calm as he appeared). "Yew look like a school girl, all giddy and giggly."

"I should bop you one fer that," I said, but the threat was empty, and 2D knew it, too, because I was smiling. My cheeks were starting to hurt, but I couldn't stop. 2D had said he loved me-probably not in the way I wanted him to. Probably as a brother. But for now, that was enough. For now, at least I know he cared.

And that was all I had ever wanted.

(*)(*)(*)

2D closed the door to his room, and I waited until his footsteps had faded until I turned to Alphie, who was awake and playing with his toys. This kid was developing scarily fast; but right now, it was to my advantage, because I had to give Stu something in return for what he'd done for me this morning. I sat in front of Alphie, crossing my legs and gaining his attention instantly. I knew this kid understood everything I said, so this should be easy.

"Alphs," I said, and he smiled upon hearing my voice, "I'm gonna teach you how to say 'Daddy'."

"Dada," he said, immediately, and I was taken aback. God the kid learned fast.

"Awright. Um, do you know who your daddy is, Alphs?"

He smiled, big. "Muhduck!"

"No, Alphie," I said, gently, and his face fell. "2D's your daddy. I'm your...uh, I'm your..."

He smiled again, a toothless, adorable smile. "Muhma," he said, assuredly. I blushed, scrambling for words, but at that moment, 2D walked in, smiling at us, as we were appearing to be having a nice, innocent little playtime. I tried to hide my blush, but 2D picked up on it instantly.

"Wot's wrong, Muds?" he asked, sitting next to me and folding his ten-foot-long legs under him awkwardly. I tried not to remember those legs wrapped around me and failed, stuttering over my words. Alphie, however, picked up for me, the damn little squirt.

"DADA," he said, looking at 2D, who looked like he was about to cry. Alphie looked over at me and smiled wider, I swear he did-he knew exactly what he was saying, what he was doing. I tried not to be aggravated and agitated and failed. I felt too twitchy, too embarrassed. I couldn't even talk right now. I waited for Alphie to drop the anvil on my head. He didn't waste any time. "MUMA," he said, seriously, reaching for me.

"WOT DID HE JUST CALL YEW?!" 2D said, falling backwards and laughing so hard I feared he'd pop his spleen. "HE JUST CALLED YEW MAMA, HE JUST CALLED YEW MAMA," he choked out, gasping. It sounded like he was hyperventilating, and I was worried before I sighed, flopping down next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"Seems like I'm stuck with it, huh?" I said, looking at him and smiling. He smiled back, a bright smile that warmed my heart immensely.

Suddenly, his fingers touched mine, and I tensed, but didn't pull away. He took this as a sign of encouragement and entwined our fingers, so we were holding hands. I smiled, so happy I felt like there was no way anybody could match me. I looked back at 2D and he was smiling lovingly, tightening his fingers around mine. For that moment in time, everything was perfect. Alphie was using his new vocabulary incessantly, saying "MumadadamumadadamumadadaMuhduckSchtu" over and over and over again. 2D giggled, and I laughed in return, rolling onto my side.

I was face-to-face with 2D, who had done the same thing as I had. We were still holding hands, arms underneath our bodies, and we were leaning closer, closing our eyes. We were going to kiss. And neither one of us was drunk, this time.

Until we were interrupted by a flash of a camera, which made us sit up and release hands so fast it was like we had been electrocuted. We saw nothing that could have produced the flash, except a camera on the dresser. We called to Russ, who was in the living room and could hear us perfectly through the walls, unless he was sleeping. "'Ey, Russ, you awake?" I called, and I heard him turn the TV down.

"Yeahman I'm up, what happened?"

"Not sure yet," I murmured, looking to Alphie. "Did you do that, Alphs?"

He shook his head, pointing to the corner. "Dewuh," he said, and I frowned, not quite understanding. 2D froze.

"Del?" he said, and Alphie nodded, his red eye seeming to shine in the dimness. "Sweetheart, Del's not 'ere right now, Uncle Russ is awake," he explained, gently, and Alphie frowned, shaking his head forcefully, still pointing to the corner.

"Dewuh." He kept pointing.

The camera snapped again, but no one had touched it.

I looked at 2D, our near-kiss forgotten.

"It's gettin' uncomfortably Ghost Whisperer in here," I said, naming an American show I'd seen once. 2D nodded his agreement, looking at me with a scared expression. I looked at him, trying to let him know that I wouldn't let anybody hurt him or Alphie. He seemed to understand, and nodded.

(*)(*)(*)

Alphie was having trouble sleeping, tonight. I suppose I should explain. It had been two weeks since the camera incident, and I had taken to sleeping in 2D's room, to make both of them feel safe. Alphie was whimpering, wiggling, unable to sleep. 2D, on the other hand, was deader than a doornail, staying asleep, though both me and his kid-our kid, my subconscious whispered-couldn't find rest. I made absolutely sure 2D was asleep (by geniusly saying "Stu, I'm naked") and he didn't stir, so I figured it was safe. I was so self conscious about what I was about to do, I only did it when by myself, or with someone who wouldn't tattle.

I observed Alphie's face closely; he needed comfort, he needed me. I rifled in my head and after a few seconds, I had it.

I started singing to Alphie.

_"Come, stop your crying, it will be alright," _I sang, and he stopped wiggling, looking at me with wide eyes bleached of color, thanks to the moon. I could see just one little splash of red, ringing the pupil, a reminder of what had happened, what had almost made me lose him once. I never wanted to lose him again. _"Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."_ I reached my hand out to Alphie's and he took my index finger in his little fist, smiling gently. I closed my eyes, letting my voice smooth over, letting the melody work its way out of my soul, meaning every word I sang. I sang to express feeling; I never sang just for the hell of it. I couldn't be a lead singer like 2D was, wouldn't be able to sing if I didn't have something to express. I only sang at the right moments, the right times. Anytime was the right time for Alphie, I thought. I'd always sing to him whenever he needed it.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry." _Alphie's breathing was slowing, now, but I kept going for another verse, weaving the melody almost subconsciously. I'd been forced to watch too much Tarzan with Noodle when she was a kid, and had memorized it without meaning to. The sudden memory almost made my voice falter, but I kept going, trying not to think of Noodle. I'd said to myself and said we hadn't bonded, but I'd lied. I missed her like crazy. She'd been like a little sister to me, and now she was gone. I fought back tears and pulled back the happiness I had now, with Alphie and 2D. They were all I needed.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."_

I pulled the blankets up around Alphie's shoulders, then moved to his dad, kissing him on the lips for a short amount of time then pulling away, regretful, extending the song, the melody, the feelings, to him as well. I pulled back and whispered into his ear, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

_"Always."_

**A/N: SUCCESS.**

**Reviews always appreciated.**

**-Psyke**


	7. Motherfucking Cocksucking Poultry

**A/N: Well fangirling is officially an everyday thing now. Before I begin chapter seven, I just want to say thank you to the people that left such nice reviews about us and our story. We really appreciate it and we scream every time we get a new one. :) Hopefully this chapter satisfies you.**

**-Noodle**

–

-Chapter 7-

I was lying completely still, trying not to make a sound, hoping that Alphie would stop fussing and finally fall asleep. I felt a shift in the bed and figured that Murdoc was still awake. I figured that I would just let him handle this one considering he was more skilled with getting Alphs to sleep anyways. He refrained from saying anything at first, but then he directed his words towards me.

"Stu, I'm naked." Oh God, it took every ounce in my being not to stir, and took even more so to not become aroused. Murdoc thought that I was asleep, so I figured he was making sure that I was. I wondered to myself what it could possibly be that he would be so worried about. After a few moments, I figured out what was on his mind.

Alphie immediately became quiet as Murdoc's luscious voice cascaded around us, filling me with desire. I could almost feel the bad feelings in the room disappear and I would have smiled if it wasn't for the fact that he thought I was sleeping. I realized how badly I wanted him, how much I desperately wanted to crash his body against mine and kiss him with everything I had. We had been so close to kissing two weeks ago. It felt like it was only yesterday when I mustered up the courage to take his hand in mine and lean in for the kiss. If only that stupid camera hadn't gone off. Speaking of which, Alphie had been acting a little strangely. He was starting to point at things that weren't there. Sometimes he would announce that it was Del, which usually didn't make sense considering we could only see him when Russel was asleep. His red eye would glimmer each time and it gave me chills that maybe my precious angel could see the dead. Sounds kinda like a good zombie flick I saw one time with Noodle.

Noodle.

I had nearly forgotten about her throughout the past seven months. I missed her so much. What am I doing to her? I've been getting all friendly with Murdoc lately when I loved Noodle. At least I thought I still loved her. My feelings for Murdoc had grown so much throughout the course of time. He was always so kind, and he was all that I could think about. Did I love Murdoc?

Just then, his voice ceased to utter his melody and I was saddened. I felt him move around and I felt the covers go up, presumably him tucking in Alphie, and then I felt his breath on my face. My heart was racing and then his lips were on mine. Not frantic, but gentle, as if he didn't want to wake me. I didn't pull away or kiss back. I just laid there and took it, enjoying every second of it. Shortly after it started, it ended and I almost cried out for more, but I was once again calmed by his voice, whispering quietly in my ear.

"Always." He then retreated back to his side of the bed and fell asleep soundly. There were so many feeling flowing through me and I couldn't explain any of them. I think I was falling for him.

(*)(*)(*)

"Happy birthday!" We all screamed in excitement as the man in question walked into the room. The day had finally arrived! Murdoc's birthday! He was going to be 42 this year and we were all extremely excited for it. We would have thrown a surprise party for him, but we didn't want to anger him on accident. A giant smile spread across his face as he made his way towards us and his giant cake.

"You made a Pazuzu cake? Damn, man, that looks incredible!" He looked over at me and smiled and of course I returned the favor without hesitation. Alphie was jumping up and down madly.

"MUMA! MUMA! MUMA!" All of a sudden Russel started busting out laughing from the other side of the table. He hadn't ever heard Alphie refer to Murdoc as mama before.

"Did dat kid jus' call you mama? Awe man! I'm gonna pass out!" He was in hysterics and was maniacally laughing on the floor. He was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. Murdoc looked positively pissed but decided to ignore it for the time being and waltzed over to Alphie, picked him up, and tossed him into the air and caught him. His smile had come back for the time being and I was glad.

"Wot do yew say Mudsy? Wanna cut the cake?" I asked him as sweetly as I could and his smile disappeared before returning moments later, but bigger. Shit, it seemed that the damned drunken butterflies in my stomach had found some friends to invite to the party.

"Why don'tcha help me, Stu-Pot?" My heart was doing backflips as I walked to where he was standing and stood waiting. He then proceeded to pull our bodies together and wrapped our hands around the handle of the blade. I swear that he could feel my heart nearly leaping out of my chest as we cut the first piece. Finally, we had cut enough pieces for everyone and we all sat down to dig in. Murdoc sat down next to me, making sure to drag his chair to the right of me and I wondered what he was up to. He also made sure that our chairs were sitting close to each other. He sure was a confusing fellow. Then I felt it. I realized why he had sat on my right side. I was left-handed and he knew it, and he wanted to make sure that I was eating with the same hand as usual so that Russel wouldn't suspect anything. He laid his hand down on my leg feeling higher, and higher. He stopped before he got to far up and then he pulled away. He must have seen the obvious disappointment on my face because he lightly snickered to himself before putting his hand back on my knee.

And I decided that it just wouldn't do. I placed my hand on top of his and pulled his hand up so that it was resting on my inner thigh before I let go again. I sighed in delight and he blankly stared at me before grinning and once again snickering to himself. What was it that he found so damn funny? He then grabbed my hand and placed it directly on his junk, clearly not wanting to be outdone, before returning his hand back to my thigh. He smiled teasingly at me and a look of determination spread across my face. Now this was war. I pressed his hand against my own junk and became aroused, and he definitely noticed because he tensed up. I could tell that he was trying not to lose control but he was failed and finally he broke. He pulled away as to prevent anything else from happening. It was my turn to snicker as he put both hands in his lap and stared straight down at his now empty plate and began to blush. I ate cake while my boner went down before quickly standing up. Murdoc looked up in shock because of my sudden moment and I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and led him to my bedroom.

Once we got to my door I opened it and yanked him inside before abruptly shutting it. Then I slowly turned around and put my back to the door. We just stared at each other for a few minutes before Murdoc strode over and was so close that our bodies were touching. I felt myself get aroused again. Dammit, why was it so easy for him to get me excited? He noticed but instead of snickering like usual, he pinned me and my arms against the door, desperation pouring out of him and me. I wanted him so damn bad. He slowly flicked out his extremely long tongue and began licking my jugular and sucking on my neck with passion. Why did this feel so familiar? So right? I let out a moan and let him run his hands down into my pants. God it felt so good, I never wanted him to stop. He then ran his hands back up under my shirt and dug his fingernails into my back. I followed his lead and now we were face to face again, panting from all the excitement. He leaned in slowly. It was finally going to happen. We would finally kiss and God would it feel good. But we could never have what we wanted could we? His lips were mere centimeters from mine when his bastard of a bird cawed and flew between us, separating us from each other.

GOD DAMMIT!

"Cortez! What the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing you motherfucking cocksucking poultry?!" Murdoc looked like he was about to strangle the bird but before he had the chance it flew out of the open window, escaping into the darkness. He sighed and spoke once again.

"We had better head back so they don't worry about us." I reluctantly nodded and we made our way back to the kitchen. Russel stared holes into us as we walked in but we acted as if nothing ever happened, even though I knew that he was replaying what happened in his head just like I was. Murdoc went over to Alphie and picked him up, declaring that it was his bedtime and that they were going to turn in for the night. I must have looked sad as they left because Russel did a thorough inspection of me while I was looking at the door.

"Is dat a hickey?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and then I turned and began to clean up. I felt my face heat up almost instantly and I could see him nod out of the corner of my eye. I cleaned faster trying to distract myself.

"I's obvious you love each other. You two don' need to hold back." And with that he left me standing over the sink frozen in the middle of washing the dishes. I heard the door shut and I was all alone. I stared at my reflection in the bubbly water and imagined being with Murdoc forever.

I imagined him hugging me when I was sad and wiping my tears when I cried. I imagined him kissing me and cuddling with me and sleeping with me. I imagined our family. Murdoc, Russel, Alphie, and me. I imagined the perfect life and happy images filled my sight and I started crying tears of joy as I thought about how happy he made me and how much I cared for him. I started doing the dishes again and I was smiling like an idiot as I did so. I was just so happy and I stayed that way all night. It was official.

I had fallen for a demon.

**A/N: Well it's getting sexual all up in here! Haha, I think I just made my own day. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and Psyke will be back again shorly! Stay tuned, my strange friends. Peace!**

**-Noodle**


	8. Fuck You Like An Animal

**I love her chapters. She gives me so much good crap to write about. Thanks Noodle! :D**

**Also I couldn't resist putting this song in here, for kicks 3**

**-Psyke**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Murdoc**_

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

_Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell_

_Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

_Two Weeks Later; June 20th_

2D's scent was intoxicating as I leaned closer, sliding my hand seductively up his side, slowly, teasingly. I could smell his desire, almost taste his passion; I pulled my face closer to his body, nibbling his jugular gently, making him shudder and moan. I felt my pants get tighter at the sound, could feel the air around us thickening with the primal insticts that were running through us. I slid my hand down his chest, clawing gently, slipping my fingertips into his pants, teasing. He gasped, back arching, biting his lip. God, I almost couldn't take it. But I was used to this. I could make foreplay last for hours if I wanted to. I slid down, sliding my tongue across his pelvis, and he cried out a little bit. I moaned, unable to help it anymore.

Alphie's cries from the next room interrupted us, however.

_Ten Days; June 30th_

This time, 2D was taking his revenge. He'd cuffed me to the bed while I'd been sleeping deeply, waking me up by singing the beginning of Punk, right in my ear. His moans were enough to arouse me even before I fully woke up, and I tried pulling my hands away, but found I couldn't. For a second, this was too much like my nightmares for my comfort, until I saw 2D's face above me, smirking, his legs straddling my waist, hands on my chest. He licked his lips and I tugged at my restraints futilely, growling in irritation. Damn that skinny little sexy bastard and his torturous ideas. His expression had made it clear that he'd put these on me (I suspected they were handcuffs) and I was going to get him back for this, I swore it-

"Ooooh Satan," I moaned, as 2D's hand went all the way in my pants and gripped me, hard. My vision went blurry for a second, righting itself after 2D's hand released, his head lowering, his teeth unbuttoning my pants slowly, but expertly, like he'd done this before-

_KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK_.

"Alphie wants his mama!" Russel called, laughing. I rolled my eyes, my hips slumping.

_August 30th_

It had been two months since then, and sweet Satan, I wanted more. The funny thing was, me and 2D had never even kissed each other before, the night we'd gotten drunk notwithstanding. There was always a reason for us to have to stop; either Alphie needed me or 2D or both of us, or something in Kong went haywire, or some other damn reason. Truthfully, it pissed me off, but I'd never, EVER felt closer to the singer than I had these past few months. I didn't know what we were; if 2D loved me like I-er, yeah, that-or if we were friends with benefits, or what. It was confusing as hell, and honestly, I wanted to figure out soon, but I didn't push it. I wanted him to come to terms with it on his own, not force him to.

I found myself coming to care about him deeply (my way of saying the L word). I noticed everything about him; the way his blue hair fell over his shoulders, the way it shined in the light, his black, hollow eyes, that somehow held the world in them. The way he smiled at me, like I'd made him so happy he could die. I hadn't seen him sad in months; I hadn't heard him mention Noodle since then, either, though I knew, deep down, that he still loved her. He loved her the way I-er-cared for him. She held his entire world, and though he tried to shove it down, I knew it was still in there, somewhere, ready to break free.

That was my worst fear, at the moment. If he realized he still loved her, what would happen to me, to us? I wouldn't have him anymore, I was sure of that. I would be alone again. Alphie would have his mama, and it wouldn't be me, anymore. The thought tore me into pieces inside, the thought that I wouldn't have him forever, though that was exactly what I wanted.

I couldn't lose him. It would kill me.

_September 23rd_

2D's body was haunting me in my dreams. The one and only time we'd had sex was burned in my memory, replaying every night in my sleep, now added onto with memories more recent. I was so horny all the time, I wanted to tear his clothes off constantly, and he seemed to know it. He'd bend over ridiculously far over the stove when he was cooking, go shirtless more often than not, and nowadays he rarely zipped up his zipper. It was awful, it was torture, and I hated and loved every second of it. I wanted to kiss him so badly sometimes it hurt, but there was always a reason we couldn't.

I just couldn't wait till it was right.

_October 31st_

"Dawn of the Dead, 'ere we come!" 2D flopped down next to me, Alphie scooting around on the floor and playing with his various toys, most of which I'd gotten him-little monster stuffed animals, plastic spiders, the like (there weren't many children's stores I was welcome in). Right now, we were situated in my room in the body of Kong, sprawled out on my bed, watching horror movies in honor of our favorite American holiday-Halloween.

Over the past months, 2D had bought an old camera, one of the models where the pictures developed automatically. There were about fifty; various pictures of me, Stu, Alphie, Russ, and Del (who showed up in the pictures regardless of whether or not Russ was asleep, verifying that yes, Alphie _did _see ghosts). My personal favorite was hanging right above our heads, so I'd wake up every morning (on the rare occasions I slept in here) and see me and 2D, smiling, Alphie perched on my shoulders, 2D's arm thrown haphazardly around my neck. It was the happiest picture we had in here, and I lo-er, I really liked it.

2D snuggled into my shoulder, and I froze momentarily, then smiled, scooting closer and spooning him, head propped up on my hand, which was propped up by my arm. I slid my hand down 2D's chest, attempting to slid it into the hem of 2D's boxers, but his hand stopped me, surprisingly strong. He rolled over, still in my arms, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Muds...I don't want to be all about sex." My eyes widened. So he _did _care! But did that mean- Did that mean-

Were we...?

I sighed. 2D's eyes squinted at the corners, a worried expression. "2D, what are we, exactly?" I was almost scared to ask the question, but I had to. I couldn't just wonder anymore. I had to _know._

"Murdoc," he said, and my heart shrank a little, since the nickname was gone, "I care about yew. I do. I just...I'm not sure if yew care about me the same way." My heart broke, and my eyes started watering. I turned my head so he wouldn't see, but he pulled my chin towards him, and a tear escaped while he was watching. Upon seeing my pain, his eyes filled and spilled over, little waterfalls that dripped constantly. I wiped the droplets away quickly, pulling him into my arms and holding him tightly, never wanting to let go. I stroked his hair.

"I care about you too, Stu," I said, my voice rough. He snuggled deeper into my shoulder and feel asleep that way, the moment depressing but somehow perfect, at the same time.

(*)(*)(*)

_November 2nd (Two days later)_

"I lo- Stu, I lov- Gah, this is impossible," I grumbled, kicking my dresser with my Cuban heels. I stalked over to the mirror, glaring at myself in the reflection. _Just say it, coward,_ I taunted myself, making myself angry, _three little words, just three, just SAY IT-_

A knock at my door startled me out of my rage, and I stalked to the door, opening it and smiling instantly. It was Stu. We was wearing a bright crimson shirt, orange scarf, ripped skinny jeans, and Converse-and damn, he looked great. I glanced around, searching-nope. No Alphie in sight. 2D seemed kind of awkward, like he was rethinking why he'd come here. I tensed up, remembering the last time this had happened, ages ago. The night he didn't remember. "Mudsy," he said, fiddling with his scarf, "I wanted ta ask yew if-um, if I could, uh... Come inside?"

I stepped aside instantly, not caring whether or not he came in. He should know that by now. He seemed distracted, nervous, like he was about to deliver some bad news.

I pushed that thought out of my mind.

The silence was so oppressive. I took this opportunity to observe 2D openly; his shoulders were tense, stressed, his hands crossed in his lap. His head hung low, the bones in his spine prominent. Worry washed over me, through me. I didn't want him to be hurt.

"Um, the welfare people, they've been pesterin' me," he finally said, sinking into a chair. "Alphie doesn't have an official name, and he needs two parents to go and sign the paper, otherwise- otherwise-" 2D burst into tears, and I sank to my knees in front of him, taking his hands, waiting for him to look into my eyes. Once he did, he seemed to gather enough strength to finish what he'd been saying. "Otherwise they'll take him away from us."

No. Sweet Satan no. I leapt up immediately. "I won't let that happen. There's gotta be something we can do!"

"He needs two parents on the list, Murdoc, and Noodle's gone-"

"What if I signed as his parent?" I interrupted, and his head shot up. "I'll do it, Stu, I'll take the responsibility. I'll be Alphie's dad, or mum, or whatever, I just can't lose him-" I stopped my tirade, flinching. I couldn't believe I'd revealed so much of myself. I'd never opened up to anyone before, not even Stu. I sank into a chair. "I can't lose him, Stu, and I can't lose you. It would kill me." A tear I hadn't noticed dripped onto my leg, and I wiped the rest away before Stu could see. He stood, and I looked at him. Stu crossed the room in two strides, staring at me seriously, leaning down to look at me, about a foot away.

"Yew can't back out of this, Murdoc," he said, his voice deep. "If yew sign this paper, yew're Alphie's parent, as well as Noodle. Yew'll have to take care of him. Yew'll have to feed him, clothe him, house him. Are yew _absolutely_ sure about this?"

I didn't even hesitate. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. You guys mean everything to me." I saw the joy in 2D's deep eyes, and his smile...it melted my heart. I couldn't take it anymore.

I kissed him. Finally, I kissed him, and we weren't drunk, and we wouldn't get interrupted. He gasped in surprise, then sank into my kiss, sank onto my lap, straddling me. I put my hands on his skinny hips, moving my mouth in sync with his, his hands weaving through my hair, sending a cold chill through me. Everything in this moment was perfect. I pulled his hips closer, sliding one hand up to cup his face, tilting his head and smirking against his lips. He tasted like cinnamon; cinnamon and bleach and cigarettes. The smell that I couldn't sleep without, couldn't live without, suddenly translated into taste, taste that was bursting across my tongue like fireworks.

Stu's warm hand slid under my shirt, and I shuddered, my pants getting tighter. I picked him up, moving him to the bed and sliding between his legs, on top of him, untying his scarf and pulling his arms up, like I was about to get rid of his shirt. Instead, I took his wrists and tied them to the bedframe, tightly, but not tight enough as to hurt him. I slid down his body slowly, planting warm, slow kisses down his abdomen, undoing his pants with my teeth and sliding my hand in his boxers, gripping him just as hard as he'd gripped me. He moaned in pleasure-

Somehow the scarf came undone-

Rolling, kissing. Clothes came off and were thrown across the room, kisses were exchanged, and everything escalated-

(*)(*)(*)

**Oh god. I'm so evil for ending this here. But I just can't resist.**

**Take it away, Noods!**

**-Psyke**


	9. Crash Into Me

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Well, I intend on enjoying myself with this chapter and I know it's bound to get your attention also. Haha, just try to contain yourself ladies.**

**-Noodle**

–

**-Chapter 9-**

_You've got your ball_

_you've got your chain_

_tied to me tight tie me up again_

_who's got their claws_

_in you my friend_

_Into your heart I'll beat again_

_Sweet like candy to my soul_

_Sweet you rock_

_and sweet you roll_

_Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

_You come crash into me_

_And I come into you_

_I come into you_

_In a boys dream_

_In a boys dream_

_Touch your lips just so I know_

_In your eyes, love, it glows so_

_I'm bare boned and crazy for you_

_When you come crash_

_into me, baby_

_And I come into you_

_In a boys dream_

_In a boys dream_

I couldn't believe it! Murdoc had volunteered to become Alphie's fath- uh moth-... Murdoc had volunteered to become Alphie's guardian! We were so close, only a little under a foot away. God, I was so happy! I smiled wide, not being able to hold back my feelings. Then, suddenly, Murdoc rose up to meet my face and and I gasped in surprise.

Murdoc Niccals had finally smashed his lips against mine and oh man, it felt good. After half a second I sunk into his his, into him. I straddled him and he slid his hands onto my hips, sending shudders up my spine. My heart was about to burst. I frantically ran my hands through his hair, as our lips moved in step with one another. He pulled my hips closer, my heart racing madly. He smirked and I just couldn't help myself. I slid my hands up his shirt running them across his chest and I felt him get bigger, which also caused me to be aroused. He then proceeded to carry me to his bed, and this time no one was going to interrupt us.

He laid me down on his bed and climbed on top of me, between my legs. Dear lord, I wanted more. He then untied my orange scarf and pulled my arms up above my head. I thought he was going to take my shirt off, but instead, he tied my hands to the bedframe with my own scarf. That clever bastard. Then he lifted my shirt so that he could have some skin to work with. He began kissing me slowly, all the way down to my abdomen and then undid my pants with his teeth.(What is up with us and undoing pants with teeth?) I could practically feel the room fill up with lust and desire. He rose back up to face my and starting kissing me again, distracting me, before he slid his hand into my boxers and grabbed me hard. I moaned in extreme pleasure and I hoped that he wouldn't stop. Finally, I broke free from my binds and I rolled over on top of him, taking control.

I moaned as I pressed my lips against his and he moaned right along with me. I tugged his shirt off over his head and started sucking his neck so hard that I thought it might scar. He had gotten so hard and we were both extremely horny by now. I stopped momentarily so that I could remove his shoes while simultaneously undoing his pants with, shocker, my teeth. He let out a sigh of relief as I freed his demon from its cage. I then shucked off his pants and threw them across the room, leaving him in only his boxers. Apparently he thought it was his turn again because he flung me down and straddled me, licking his lips in delight as he removed my shoes and pants with expertise. I was already panting and I stuck my tongue out cause it had gotten so hot so quickly. Wow, did that set Murdoc off.

He couldn't take it anymore so instead of taking my shirt off like a civilized human being, he ripped it in half and shoved his long tongue straight down my throat. I moaned in ecstasy as he worked around my mouth like a pro. I was gripping the sheets so tightly, I thought I might cause my hands to bleed. He then began to remove my boxers slowly, teasing me almost. Finally, he had gotten them all the way off, and I did the same to him, while still having our tongues fight over dominance. Then, he pulled away quickly and sunk his teeth into my neck. I cried out in longing, and dug my claws into his back. Our hips had started thrusting involuntarily without us knowing it until this point in time. Once we noticed we got more into it and Murdoc cried out.

"Ooooh Sweet Satan!" Before we got too excited he pulled back hard as a rock. I stared at his masterpiece and approximated that it was about eight inches considering it was only slightly smaller than mine which was nine inches. He caught me staring, which caused him to smirk maniacally. I smirked back-catching him off guard-before leaping onto him, taking him in my mouth as he gasped with pleasure. I started off gentle but slowly got rougher until he was about to explode. He was panting and gasping for air by the time I was finished, but he still managed to do a quick recovery and held me down, sliding his tongue down my body until he got to his destination. He wrapped his amazingly long tongue around me before using it to pull me into him so that he could start sucking. I arched my back in delight and got even more aroused, if that was even possible at that point. I desperately wanted him to keep going. I just felt so amazing, I never wanted it to end. I hadn't felt so exhilarated in ages. I moaned and moved my hips in sync with his mouth.

Murdoc's head lifted up, smirking, tongue moving back up my body slowly, tantalizingly. Our hips had began thrusting together again as we made out. He moved faster and faster and we both moaned in excruciating pleasure as we climaxed into oblivion.

We sighed and smiled at each other in complete happiness. Murdoc then rolled over with me still tightly in his arms and he pulled my head down against his sweaty chest. We were lying so that I was on top of him and between his legs. I sighed in content and relaxed into him as he stroked my hair lovingly until we both fell asleep like that, happy thoughts running through our minds.

(*)(*)(*)

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I woke up the next morning feeling sticky and sore, but it was in a good way. A very good way. I lifted myself off of my lover some and stared at him with a stupid grin on my face. He was so God damn cute when he slept and I shook my head and giggled as he muttered my name in his sleep. Then he awakened and stared back up at me and started giggling.

"Wot's so funny?" I was grinning largely because he looked so adorable when he smiled and laughed. He chuckled once more before replying.

"You just look so damn sexy, is all." Dear lord, he was a sexy motherfucker in the morning. His hair was a rumpled mess, and sweat glistened off of his green-hued skin. Plus, he smelled of sex, desire, sweat, booze, and cigarettes, an undeniably sexy combination. I almost licked my lips just looking at him. I just smiled even bigger and he took this as encouragement and pulled my face down to his.

"And you're my sexy little bastard." With that, he pulled my face down slowly and kissed me gently. His lips were so warm, so soft. We pulled away after a minute or so and sighed with serenity.

"We should probably get back so they don't get worried." I looked at him and gave him the best puppy dog face I could manage and whimpered. He rolled over on top of me again, taking me by surprise.

"You are a sexy bitch." He began covering my neck and lips with butterfly kisses.

"But I'm your bitch." I smiled and we laid in bed for the longest time, just kissing and smiling idiotic smiles.

**A/N: Psyke read this and had no idea that I could get so graphic. The ironic part is that I have absolutely no experience with this type of thing at all so kudos to me! Sorry this chapter took so long. Psyke and I wanted to get together to talk about things. Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and hope you didn't get too excited. ;) Peace!**

**-Noodle**


	10. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**A/N: OHGOD YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA. We have so much planned for this story, it's crazy. WE'RE ALREADY PLANNING A SEQUEL. DEARGOD.**

**-Psyke**

_**Chapter Ten **_

_**Murdoc**_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

My hand was shaking.

My hand couldn't be shaking.

But I was just too damn happy to care. I was, for all intents and purposes, going to be Alphie's dad-er, mom-or whatever. Either way, I was going to be there for him, always, and that was exactly what I had wanted. What I had always wanted, for the last six months.

"Mr. Niccals," the desk clerk said, looking up and raising an eyebrow, "and Mr. Pot." I nearly leaped out of my seat, extending a hand to Stu and helping him up. I felt the tremors racing through his hands and knew, he was just as excited as I was, maybe even more so. The thought filled me up so much I thought I'd float away and never come back down, never be any less happy than I was right here, right now, with 2D. "Please report to the back room to sign your papers."

We passed the front desk, turning left at the far end of the hallway, into a room that had a big, stocky man, who was red and pasty with sweat, panting from the heat. Frankly, I was disgusted-not for the fact that he was overweight, but because of the fact that he seemed to wallow in it, relish it even. He loved the sweat, he loved the smell. I tried not to curl my nose. He took a deep, shaky, raspy breath and gestured to the papers.

"We just sign it?" I said, "And that's it?" He looked up at me for the first time, his eyes widening, taking in Stu and I. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and looked straight at him. "Okay look, we're together. Get over it."

"Yehjustsignem," he garbled out, flushing a deep red color.

I'd never been happier to autograph anything in my life.

(*)(*)(*)

"Are you sure about this, Murdoc?"

"Yes, Stu, I'm sure, I'm sure," I said, repetitively, as if I could convince myself of it. "Just put the damn thing on me already!"

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, Muds," he said, pouting. I knew how much it would injure him emotionally if I didn't wear it, but... I'd never gone this far with somebody before. I wanted Stu to know how special he was... "We could pick a different one out..."

"Nonono, if you like this one we'll get it," I said, nervously, just wanting to get out of the store. We were getting so many strange looks; not that I cared about what people thought of me, but I was pretty sure Stu was sensitive about it. I was pretty sure he had been since his eyes had gotten fractured (which had been my fault, the damn little voice in my head reminded me. I told it to shut up and fuck itself). "Only problem is," I said, holding one up, "the DAMN spelling is always off."

"Does it not suite your grammatical tastes, Mudsy?" He smirked at me, standing and looking down at me-those four inches he had on me was an advantage he was forever going to flaunt. He undid the clasp on the silver chain, looping it around my neck and leaning back, observing, rubbing the stubble on his chin. (Hey, we'd been too busy lately to do such trivial things as shaving. If you catch my drift.) I shifted from foot to foot, nervously, wishing we were alone in the store; for more than one reason. Reason number one was, I didn't want to have to punch anybody in the face today. Reason number two was, in all honesty, I was horny. Again. For like. The fifth time today.

"'Murdoc' doesn't have a K in it," I complained, shifting through the racks and racks of jewelry, every single Murdoc being spelled wrong. M-U-R-D-O-C isn't that hard to spell, but every single one of them was spelled M-U-R-D-O-C-K-

"I found one, Muds!" 2D shrieked, in such excitement I had to smile, if it was only a small one. We were still getting looks from people passing by, and I started flicking my tongue out rapidly at them to make them go away, smirking and showing off all of my green-teethed glory. They scurried away like the rodents they were, some dragging their children and reporting me to the security guards. I made sure to look as innocent as possible whenever they glanced my way. Like I'd said, I didn't want to punch anyone in the face today. It was just too happy.

I smiled at Stu; a real smile, not a demonic smirk I'd been giving the strangers. "It's perfect, Stu," I said, warmly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. I looked deep into his eyes, smiling. I had originally planned on kissing him, on pulling him close and making it passionate, but I found myself grabbing his face, stroking his soft skin, still smiling. Stu blushed and opened his mouth slightly, in amazement. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes, his beautiful eyes that I loved so much-

My heart nearly stopped. I'd said it. I'd finally said it, even if it was just in my head. I smiled a little bigger and gave Stu a quick peck on the lips, grabbing the necklaces and strutting with them to the counter, slapping them down enthusiastically. The cashier looked from me, to Stu, and back again, scanning the necklaces without a word, but I knew what she was thinking. I looked at her seriously, almost daring her to say something. She didn't, and I took the small victory for what it was, ripping off the tags and putting on my necklace, the one that had "Stuart" written in elaborate design.

(*)(*)(*)

I closed the door behind me, nudging it absentmindedly with my foot, hearing the click as the locks kicked in. "So, Stu," I said, looking at him devilishly, "what do you want to do, besides me?" I giggled at my own joke.

If Stu could have rolled his eyes, I'm sure he would have, at that point. Instead he just smiled back at me, happy, the gaps between his teeth the cutest thing I'd ever seen. "Actually, you're the only thing I wanna do right now," he said, and I strode toward him, grabbing the beltloops in his pants and pulling him closer, biting my lip. His breath hitched.

"Funny," I said, "but coincidentally, the only thing I wanna do right now is you." I had made sure my voice was deeper than usual, growling in a way that made Stu's pants get hotter. I slipped my hand slowly in, scraping my nails lightly against his skin, making goosebumps rise up on his flesh. I undid his pants with my other hand, giving myself maneuvering room, before I grabbed him and pulled, gently, making his eyes go unfocused, his body gravitate toward mine, almost as if he did it unconsciously. He licked his lips and leaned down, tried to kiss me, but I didn't let him. I turned my head to the side, smirking, but-

Oh Satan. He got me back good. Instead of kissing my lips, he latched onto my neck, sucking gently and making heat rush through my body, starting from the point his mouth touched. He kissed his way up my neck, slow, soft...It was arousing, to say the least. He stopped at my earlobe, breathing in, shakily, murmuring in a deep gravelly voice that sent pangs of desire to my groin. "You know you want me," he said, and I moaned in answer. I felt his lips stretch into a smile, felt him nibble my earlobe, before I felt his hands on my body, making my eyesight go blurry, indistinct. I pushed my hips against his in a desperate attempt to be closer, to feel him, but he pulled away, backing up to the bed, sprawling out and letting me see him. I walked over, draping my legs over his abdomen, pressing my hips into his, making him tilt his head back in ecstasy, his eyelids fluttering, his back arching against me.

I sat back, not able to take it anymore, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his legs expertly, taking his shoes off at the same time, taking advantage of the fact that he always laced them so they'd slide on and off easily. I caressed his skinny legs, slipping my hand under the leg of his boxers and stroking, teasing, pulling his boxers down.

Apparently 2D had had enough, as he rolled me over and kissed me, fiercely, making the backs of my eyelids dance with stars. He reached behind my neck, pulling my hair, and I growled, gripping his face and turning it to the side, biting into his shoulder-drawing blood, but not enough to hurt too badly. The copper taste of blood poured into my mouth, coating it, and he moaned in pain, relaxing and giving me the advantage I needed to roll him over. So far he hadn't tried to take my clothes off of me yet, and frankly, I was disappointed.

I grabbed his wrist and guided it up under my shirt, trying to send him the message, and he finally got it, his eyes lighting up with a fire I recognized; my shirt and pants were off in seconds, my boxers flying across the room so fast they were a blur. 2D rolled my over, on top of me again, and for a while we were just a tangle of limbs, breathing, and wet, sloppy kisses, each of us slowly getting more aroused until we felt like we couldn't take it anymore, and I rolled Stu over-

He gasped, back arching in pain. I didn't move for a while, letting him get accustomed to it-I could tell he hadn't done this before, though admittedly, I had, but I'd never been on the receiving end. He relaxed, eventually, and I started moving, his moans increasingly growing louder-

Stu's breathing kept hitching, pushing me to grab his hips, urging me to go faster. I loved him with every fiber of my being; I just wished I could say it out loud, wished I could make both of us that happy. His sweat slicked my fingers, his body heat my paradise. I felt myself go over the edge, and I clung to him desperately, kissing the back of his neck as he cried out, feeling me pull away and turning him over, kissing him on the lips and reveling in the feeling of love that permeated my chest. Love. Just four letters, but such a hard word for me to say, even now, when I was so close to opening my mouth and letting the words breathe. I found that I couldn't do it, not yet. It wasn't right. I put my head against Stu's shoulder, still on top of him, just breathing him in, feeling so complete, so right.

"Murdoc?" Stu gasped, and I looked up, smiling sloppily. "Murdoc, what's wrong?" His hand caressed my face, sending shivers, sparks, pure heat and fireworks through my entire body. I leaned into his hand and grabbed it, keeping it there, the unfamiliar touch urging me on, urging me to say the words that I'd never said out loud before. But the motivation of a loving touch wasn't enough, not yet.

"Nothing's wrong, Stu," I said, meaning my words. "Everything's so right, I can't believe it sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a family, for the first time. I have you. That's enough for me, that's all I need. How can I not be happy?"

"What's so special about me?"

Oh sweet Satan. Where did I even start? "You're beautiful," I said, picking up a lock of his hair. "Everything about you; your hair, your eyes, your smile, your skin... The way you look at me, but you don't just see the outside. Sometimes it's like you can see straight through me, like I can't hide anything from you, and that scares me, but-but at the same time, I... I want you to always be around. I feel like without you I won't be anything, like you help me be the best person I can be. You make me stronger than I've ever been before. I've never really...cared about anybody before this. I've never-"

Stu pulled my face closer, kissing me, his face wet with sweat and tears, rolling us over, on top of me now. He looked me dead in the eyes, and my heartbeat stuttered; he was so beautiful it hurt. "So tell me," I said, twirling a lock of hair around my finger, "what makes you want to be around an old sodder like me?" I was almost scared to hear his answer but at the same time, I had to know.

He thought for a moment, then said the words that would stay with me the rest of my life. "Because around me, your true colors show. When I'm with you, I feel like nothing could ever hurt me. In the beginning, the only person I ever cared about was Noodle. She was the mother of my child, and I didn't know what I would ever do without her. She was my angel, always looking after me, but now...you're even more than that. You're everything that she was, and more. Murdoc, you're the one that I want to stay with me. I wouldn't ask for anyone else, other than you. She was my angel, but now I have a demon, and I wouldn't ask for it to be any other way."

I laughed, happier than I'd ever been, still looking up at him, his hair still tangled in my fingers. "Stu, I-"

A tear hit my chest, and I looked into his eyes, seeing them watering. I was immediately concerned, forgetting what I was about to say. "What's wrong, babe?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders gently, feeling them shake. "You can tell me anything," I whispered, and he put his head into my shoulder, nestling there and crying.

"I still wonder why she left, sometimes," he said in my ear. "If it was by choice or if she was taken, and if I should have looked for her."

"Hey," I said, tilting his chin up and making him look at me, "there was nothing you could have done, Stu. It'll be ok, I promise."

He nodded, smiling, resting his head back down on my chest.

**A/N: I feel like this was the shortest chapter ever, but it took me forever to write. I hope I made you all squeal.**

**-Psyke**


	11. Hello, Kinky

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I've been busy like no other lately. I have done no homework in the past couple weeks because of this story so I was attempting to get back on track, which I still haven't. -_-' So I'm going to pop out an excellent chapter and I really hope you guys like it cause I've been thinking about this non-stop all week. I really am sorry!**

**-Noodle**

-Chapter 11-

2D

"They have no fucking toys in this Satanic store!" It was the day before Alphie's first birthday and Murdoc and I had procrastinated until the very last minute to get Alphie's gifts, as expected. At that moment we were wandering around the magical store called Walmart. Personally, I loved it there because there were people who looked stranger than I did. I was holding Murdoc's hand in mine and I felt him tense up in rage. I looked at him, worrying and hoping that he wouldn't blow up in the small store.

"Well if it was Satanic, wouldn't it mean that yew like it Murdoc?" I smirked at him and lifted an eyebrow. He stared at me with an annoyed look on his gorgeous, green face. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Smartass..." I chuckled to myself and smiled wide. He turned away, clearly annoyed with my smartassyness. I'm even making up my own smartass words now. Check me out being all badass.

"We've barely even looked Mudsy. I'm sure we'll find somefink." I sqeezed his hand and smiled down at him. The rage disappeared from his face and he blushed as he returned an endearing smile. We continued down the aisles hand in hand, smiled and walking merrily.

After a while however, I began feeling extremely self conscious. I could feel everyone around us staring bullet holes into us. I started getting chills and my mind began racing. I stared at the ground, my mind going haywire, feeling like it was about to explode. I knew that I shouldn't care what other people thought, but I just couldn't get the feeling out of my system. I hated their disapproving glances and I hated their murmurs and whispers. I hated how they always opened their big fucking mouths and couldn't mind their own fucking business. I dropped Murdoc's hand.

He just turned away from the shelf and stared at me in disbelief. I felt so damn bad but I just couldn't take it. I kept facing the floor, trembling, tearing up. Why did I have to be so fucking emotional! Even over something as silly as this! A teardrop hit the floor and Murdoc stepped closer, lifting my face up to meet his gaze. He wiped away another runaway tear.

"Hey, babe, they don't matter. No, look at me. The only thing that matters is how we feel about each other, alright? And that's all that will ever matter." More tears cascaded down my face. His took my hands in his and pulled me to him, pressing his warm, soft lips against mine. I felt him let go of one of my hands and opened one of my eyes to see what he was doing. I smirked into his lips as a realized that he was flipping everyone off. Not one single fuck was given that day.

We finally pulled away from each other and we smiled brightly, forgetting everything around us. We had finally found sufficient gifts and were on our way back to the check out line. We hadn't even made it halfway to our destination before things started going downhill. Wait, that's an understatement. More like it fell off of a God damn cliff into a whirlpool with pointy ass rocks sticking out of the center.

"Fucking faggot." I stopped dead in my tracks after hearing the snotty remark. Before I could even think about responding to the acne-faced, snot-nosed punk, Murdoc spun around and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, yanking him around-almost superhumanly fast-and shoving him against the closest wall, snarling. The kid's head snapped back, his eyes wide. I admit, I was scared. Yet...slightly turned on. Murdoc looked pure evil and very, very menacing. And sexy. Anyway. He proceeded to snarl in the kids' face, whom I feared was about to wet his pants.

"What was that, you fucking little skank?" he spat, tightening his grip. "Care to repeat?"

The kid was brave; I'll give him that. "You're a fucking faggot! Men shouldn't date men-"

Murdoc slammed him against the wall again, the muscles in his arms flexing. "What the fuck makes you think you know my fucking gender, or my fucking sexual preference you little shitdick? Maybe you should fucking think before you speak and you wouldn't fucking be pressed against a motherfucking Walmart CONCRETE WALL about to piss your big boy panties; now I suggest you fuck off and leave me and my boyfriend the fucking hell alone while I'm feeling merciful, UNDERSTAND YOU LITTLE WHORE?!" The kid nodded, and, Murdoc, showing a great deal of restraint, released him, breathing hard. He looked at me sternly. "See you in the car, D," he said, stomping out of the stoor and ignoring security. They looked too scared to arrest him, and I counted my lucky stars.

I payed and headed out to the Stylo with Alphie's gifts in hand, hoping that my Mudsy was alright. I tossed the bags in the trunk and opened up the passenger side door, getting in. Murdoc had both hands on the steering wheel, clutching it, while laying his head down on the center of it. I caressed his head and leaned down, kissing him on the cheek. His looked up and smiled at me, so I kissed him again, but with more passion. He kissed back fiercly, like he was desperate for me. Like that was all he wanted and he didn't care about anything else. He tried to go farther but I pushed him off of me. He raised his eyebrows, worried.

"I'm sorry, Mudsy. I would love to get fiesty with yew right now, especially after that whole scene in there. That was sexy as hell, so don't think that I don't want yew, but I really don't feel comfortable screwing yew in this tiny car with little children walking past." He nodded in understanding before starting the car and pulling out onto the road. He laid his right hand on the console and I caught his drift and grasped it firmly. He smiled, not taking his eyes off of the long and winding road back to Kong Studios.

"Murdoc? What did yew mean when yew said that thing about yew're gender?"

He sighed, shoulders sagging. "Ok, um. Where the hell do I start? You're under the impression that if you have a penis you're male, and a vagina you're a female, right?" I nodded. "Well, that's not exactly the case. That's only your sex, what you are physically-and there's more than just male and female-but anyway. I'm male biologically, but gender-wise, I'm agendered. That means I don't identify by male or female, or any other gender. I just don't have one. I use male pronouns though. Also about the sexuality thing, I'm not gay, I'm not bi, I'm not straight. I'm something called pansexual. Which means you can be male, female, transgendered, male and female, I don't really care. I don't judge on what's in your pants, but by what your personality is. That's why that little fuck in there pissed me off so bad. He made a pinheaded assumption about my gender and sexuality, and that REALLY pisses me off because like you're sensitive to what people think of me and you, I'm sensitive about them thinking I'm male and gay. So I lost my temper."

"So what does that make me then? Am I like yew or gay or bi? I'm confused Mudsy." My forehead crinkled in utter confusement.

"Depends on what you're attracted to. Male, female, other, or all?" I pondered his question momentarily. My mouth gaped open and I found myself saying, "Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." He sighed once again before responding.

"Do you like dicks, vaginas, a mixture of a dick and a vagina, dicks and vaginas, or all of the above?" My response remained the same but after my idiotic sound, I found myself to have a rebuttal.

"WHAT THE FUCK MURDOC!?"

"Jesus Christ, Dents, I'm tryin' to help you come to terms with your sexuality with words that won't confuse you, so help me out here, would'ja?" I looked at him in curiousity before replying.

"Well Mudsy, I'm deeply attracted to yew, and yew have a dick, but I was also attracted to Noodle. And of course she had a vagina. So I suppose that I like both, although I enjoy yewrs more now and I honestly prefer it over women now. Does that help?" That was most likely one of the smartest things I've ever said in my entire lifetime and he seemed to notice because his eyes widened in surprise.

"So, you're not even remotely attracted to women anymore?" I crinkled up my face and bit my lip in frustration. I hated thinking so hard. I glanced over and Murdoc was looking at me with lust filling his eyes, clearly being turned on by my "sexy" face. I looked at him and answered the best that I could.

"I still find women attractive, yes. However, yew are my boyfriend and I care deeply for yew, and I don't want anyone else in my life right now besides yew. I haven't felt this strongly about someone since Noodle, if that answers yewr question."

He nodded, understanding. "You're bisexual then, you tool. You're promoting the gender binary." Upon seeing my look of confusion, he chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't worry 'bout it, darlin'." I smiled an idiotic smile and it remained plastered onto my face the entire rest of the way home.

When we got into the garage, Murdoc practically dragged me out of the car and to his bedroom. We decided to leave the gifts in the car for the time being. When we got to Murdoc's room, we stripped down to our boxers and curled up into each other's arms, our legs intertwining with each other. I breathed in his scent: booze, cigarettes, sweat... the very recipe for sexy. That's how we fell asleep.

(*)(*)(*)

A couple hours later I awakened with a horny fire that could not be doused out. If only I had my "Hello Kinky" T-shirt with me. I decided that I was going to seek my revenge upon Murdoc for our last little sexual scene. I rummaged around his room until I found what I had been looking for. Handcuffs. Thank God Murdoc was a heavy sleeper because if he wasn't, I wouldn't be able to pull this off. Time to get kinky.

I rolled Murdoc onto his stomach and proceeded to handcuff his hands to the bedrailing. I then shucked off my boxers and his before climbing under him, his body on top of mine, and singing "White Light" into his ear seductively, waking him up. He lifted himself off of me some groggily, wondering what the hell was going on. I smirked lustfully and dug my nails into his back, growling.

"Stu...?" he murmured, still half asleep and unresponsive. "Wha...? Wot'a yew doin', mate...M'tired..." I pulled him closer to me, biting his lip and growling once again before pulling away, smirking maniacally.

"I'm horny as fuck and all I want right now is yew and yewr body." I began sucking on his neck roughly, pulling him closer, making the claw marks in his back deeper. He finally woke up-FINALLY-moaning, kissing me, hungrily, moving to put his hands on me-

"The fuck, Dents?" I chuckled as his pulled futilely at his restraints, cursing under his breath. I moved my hands down to his ass and dug into him, making him let out a surprised moan.

"Tonight. Yew are _my_ bitch." I smiled devillishly and shoved my tongue into his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny, wanting him with every fiber of my being. I could almost feel his body light up above me, a fire matching my own in its intensity. He struggled against the cold metal, a slight look of discomfort on his face-it was gone so fast I told myself I'd imagined it-and kissed me, hard, growling and pressing his hips into mine. I felt hot blood splash my forehead; he'd torn skin trying to get out of the handcuffs, and I slipped out from under him, climbing on top and massaging his shoulders, slowly, gently. He relaxed slowly.

"Dammit Stu, this isn't fucking fair," he growled/panted. Sweat was beading on his bare body. I ran my tongue along his neck whilst on top of him, licking the sweat off of his bare body. I was on top of him doggy- style, but wasn't inside of him. Not yet at least. I ran my hands down to his thighs and started massaging him, feeling ecstacy fill up the room. He attempted pulling at his restraints again, only to fail miserably. I could tell that he desperately wanted me, wanted more, but I had to keep him in suspense for the time being. I wasn't done playing my little game yet.

He growled at me-legitimately growled, sending shivers of desire through my already rampaging body-pulling harder on the cuffs, making more drops of blood spatter onto the pillow. "Stuart," he ground out, "please. This is fucking torture." His hands fisted into the pillows for a moment before he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "Please," he murmured. My blazing body burned brighter, my desire for him so strong I still don't know how I didn't give him what he wanted right away. Instead I reached into a nearby drawer, grabbing what I had also found on my expedition earlier. I pulled out a long whip and waltzed over to Murdoc so he could see me in all of my glory.

Attempting to be the sexy, horny devil that I was, I cracked the whip. Much to my dismay, I utterly failed and ended up hitting myself in the face, leaving a giant red mark across it.

"Fuck! No more whip!" I heard Murdoc chuckle while still pulling at the handcuffs. I figured it was time to wrap up my game and let Mudsy out of his binds soon. If I didn't, he might just rip his hands off trying to get to me. I went back to the drawer and pulled out my last item of pleasure. I walked back into his line of vision and slowly lathered myself with lube, making his eyes widen, in anticipation or fear, I didn't really know (or care). I was horny, dammit. He started pulling at the handcuffs again. The pillows were really starting to get stained, now. We'd have to buy more.

"Dammit Stu do you even know how much this is gonna-" He gasped and clutched the sheets gently, clearly as a sign of pain. I had inserted myself into him and it took my breath away. I was dying to start moving, my hormones raging through me like a wildfire, but I stayed still waiting for him to get accustomed to it, just like he had for me. I knew that it must hurt him, just like it had me at first, but I had been daydreaming about doing this since he had done it to me. Murdoc wasn't relaxing and I was getting worried, wondering if I had put it in him wrong. Also, thinking about the fact that my dick was bigger than his and he was smaller than me so it must hurt worse for him. I was about to pull out and forget about it but he stopped me.

"Fucking..._move,_ Stuart..." His hands were still clenched in pain, his words ground out through his teeth. I was taken aback and was confused as to what he had meant.

"Wot?"

"Move your fucking hips RIGHT NOW." My horniness had returned and I began moving in and out of him slowly, seductively kissing his neck and shoulder blades. I was reluctant to move too quickly because I was still frightened that I might hurt him. He moaned, whether in pain or pleasure I didn't know, and I was about to pull out but- "God, Stu," he panted, "go faster." I was happy to oblige and moved faster, his breath hitching, making me more horny than I already was. I clutched his hips and went harder. I couldn't stop myself at this point. I was panting and sweating and it felt so God damn amazing. Murdoc was making it even better than it had already been because of the seductive sounds he was making, urging me on, keeping me going. Before this point I'd had no idea that those kinds of moans could come out of Murdoc, and God, they were spectacular.

"Murdoc..." I breathed his name with desire as I came and I pulled out, feeling exhilerated. All I wanted was Murdoc and I had him. I never planned on letting him go, ever. I panted and sloppily kissed his neck wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Hey Stu, babe, darling, dearest," he panted, smiling painedly. "Could you do me a really really big favor...? COULD YOU UNLOCK THESE DAMN HANDCUFFS NOW, please, for the love of Satan, please." I smiled and unlocked his cuffs and right as they fell off to the ground he pounced on top of me and kissed me ferociously, making me moan with delight. Then he smiled and got up, waddling to the bathroom.

"Sweet Satan, I need liquor," he moaned, pulling on his pants, going commando. "And bandages." I sighed and did a puppy dog face and pout, while lighting a cigarette. "Oi, don't you dare! You got your pleasure out of me, now it's my turn to make you MY bitch, and I sayest get me bandages and ale, wench!" I saluted him and headed for the door-

"You don't salute! You curtsy!" I did the best curtsy I could mange in my state and headed out to get him his ailments, first putting on some pants.

I came back moments later and took a good look at the mess we had made. Murdoc's blood was absolutely everywhere. He was sitting patiently on the bed and I sighed and frowned as I walked over to give him his things. He stared at me in wonder, most likely curious about why I looked saddened.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you baby..." I put my head down in my lap and sighed again. I hadn't meant to cut him up so badly, I just wanted to have a little bit of fun. I would never want to hurt him. A tear found a way down my face and fell onto my pants. He pulled my chin up, looking me in the eyes and smiling.

"I'm alright, babe, seriously. S'just a little blood, I've had worse. It's my own damn fault anyways. And, you know, I've uh...I've hurt you a fair number of times. This is only fair," he finished, letting my face go before he got blood on me. "Now, erm, can you uh...help me put these on? I've never been good at first aid, I'll admit." I gave him a small smile as I wrapped his bandages around his badly damaged wrists. Once I had finished we looked into each others eyes and I could see his feelings for me dancing around in them. I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. He then grabbed my face and kissed me sweetly, for a long time. Eventually we made our way back to the center of the bed and lay there kissing, and smiling, holding each other close. That's how we fell asleep.

(*)(*)(*)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALPHIE!" It was finally the day. Little Alphie's first birthday. The date was November 26th and it couldn't be more perfect. We started serving the cake. Russel had taken it upon himself to get the cake, which was a cake made to look like it spelled out Alphie's name, in blocks. I must say, he outdid himself with that one. I expected something drum-or- taxedermy related honestly.

Speaking of Russel, he hadn't stopped laughing since this morning. Why you might ask? Because Murdoc was still waddling around like a retarded penguin and it was fucking hilarious. I managed to keep my laughter down though, because it was my little man's special day and I wanted it directed on him as much as possible. Earlier in the morning I had gone out to the Stylo and retrieved and wrapped Alphie's presents. I had a feeling that unwrapping the presents was going to be the best part of the day. I couldn't wait to see his little face when he tore into the gift I had gotten him.

"Are you ready for presents Alphie?" I laughed hysterically as Alphie practically bounced out of his high chair clapping and screaming, but before I could get him out, he slammed his face into his cake one last time, causing Murdoc to die laughing. I finally calmed the little booger down and got him cleaned up, before setting him in the middle of the living room floor. Russel handed Alphie the present he had gotten for him first. He tore into it and squealed as he pulled out a miniature drum kit. Russel smiled in delight as Alphs started beating on them, clearly enjoying himself. Next up was Del. Only Alphs could actually see Del so all we saw was a floating present box that landed in front of him. The lid then proceeded to lift off by itself and a DC hat made its way onto Alphie's head. He clapped and smiled wide with happiness. I assumed that Del was also happy that he had liked the gift. Second to last was Mudsy, who had a very special present. Murdoc took the liberty of helping Alphie open the box and put on his new attire. I snapped a picture of his new little outfit. He was all tricked out with a cape, a crown, and and Pazuzu rattle, courtesy of Mama. I smiled at the creativity in his gift. Last but not least was my gift.

I handed my son a brightly decorated package and smiled wide, showing all of my gapped glory. He excitedly ripped it up revealing my well thought out present. He immediately took a liking to the first thing in the box which was a children's toy microphone. I chuckled as he made silly sounds into it. He made his way back to the box and pulled out a little toy keyboard, which he instantly started banging on. I laughed at his adorableness and hid the next present under my arm as I pulled him out of the room, claiming that I needed to change him real quick. Everyone sighed, clearly disappointed, but I wanted the last gift to be a surprise.

I walked out into the living room, Alphie in my arms, smiling. Russel and Murdoc smiled and were amazed at my little surprise. I had changed Alphs into his new T-shirt and it was an exact match of the one that I had worn that day, on purpose of course. My boy and I were both sporting matching T-Virus shirts and I just had to admit that we looked friggin' adorable in them. He was like my little mini-me and I loved that. I then let him down to walk around, yep walk. Only one year old and already walking around like a big kid. I knew that kid didn't get his smarts from me, as much as I hated to admit it. He really was one smart cookie. I was so extremely proud of him and I think he knew it because he waltz over to me in the midst of my thoughts and spoke.

"I wuv yew daddy." I could feel myself tearing up as I picked him up and held him close to me. I loved this little kid so much. Everyone did, for that matter, and it wouldn't make sense if they didn't. He was a truly amazing kid.

"I love yew too, Aylphred." I smiled and clutched him to me. However, the moment was ruined by Murdoc's shout.

"Aylphred? His name is Alphonse, dingus." I looked at him with confusion.

"No, his name is Aylphred. That's what we put on his birth certificate. That's what I named him. Unless... Murdoc! Yew signed his name didn't yew!" Murdoc snickered and whipped out his birth certificate which, as I expected, read Alphonse Stuart Niccals. That damn bastard. I had been so caught up in the moment that I hadn't realized what he was writing.

"His name is Aylphred!" I was yelling now and getting upset with Murdoc.

"No. Clearly, it is Alphonse, you dumbfuck."

And thus, a new rivalry was born.

**A/N: Holy freaking Jesus. That felt like it took forever. Seriously, I have been writing for hours. Psyke keeps making me look away from her because she says that she doesn't want to look at my dead eyes. I guess I look like a zombie when I get tired. Works for me though. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as we did and I once again apologize for taking so long. Peace!**

**-Noodle**


	12. I Do It For You

**A/N: I hope you could all keep up with the whole gender thing in the last chapter. I wrote the Murdoc lines, and I tried to explain it well, and Noods made sure to make Stu ask questions about it. If you have questions, send us a message. Here goes chapter 12, which probably won't even be half as freakin' long as Noodle's chapter that came previously. She'll be helping with Stu's dialogue, as always. I'll try my best to make this a long chapter, though, guys, because your motivational reviews mean the world to us and we wouldn't want to disappoint.**

**Enjoy C:**

**-Psyke**

I rolled over, groaning, looking at the glowing alarm clock next to my head. 1:59 AM; Alphie had decided to wake me up at fucking two in the morning, this time, and I sighed, sitting up and wiping the sleep out of my eyes. Last night, he'd fallen asleep and not woken up once (though I didn't know how, considering it had been his birthday and he'd eaten ten tons of sugar). I looked over into his room, seeing his squirming form. I decided to give it three seconds before-

"Muma...?" Yup. There it was. I stood up, walking into his little room (it was very very tiny, barely able of being called a room, really) and scooping him up, carrying him back into the bedroom and laying him down next to his dad, who was (as per usual) sleeping through the kids' cries. I didn't get it. I slept like the dead most of the time, but when it came to Alphie, I heard him as soon as he started crying for me. Maybe it was maternal instinct that had been forced upon me by his title he'd bestowed. I wasn't entirely sure, but I wished Stu would wake up once in a while and help me. The sleep deprivation was starting to catch up with me, slowly. Granted, I could go for days without proper sleep, but little by little, this was wearing down my nerves.

"Alrighty, kid, which one'll it be this time?" I asked him, expecting an answer and receiving one almost instantly.

"Hawut," he said. Roughly translated from baby-speak, it meant "Heart", which meant Phil Collins. I nodded, breathing in, feeling the melody in my head, the notes falling from my throat ungracefully. I cleared my esophagus and started over, finding my familiar grooves and falling into them, barely having to think about the lyrics or the cadences. I'd been singing this to Alphie for so many nights now I bet I could do it in my sleep. Alphie's eyelids drifted shut and I tucked him in, cutting the song short and flopping back onto the mattress, putting my arm over my eyes. I estimated it would take me about an hour and a half to fall back asleep, then I had, well, the entire day to sleep after that. My eyelids drifted shut...

"Muds?" 2D murmured, and I grunted in response. "Why don't yew ever sing for me?"

"Wot'd'ya mean, babe," I muttered, removing my forearm from my bloodshot eyes and looking at him in the darkness. He was facing me, head propped up on his arm, thoughtful expression on his rested face, which was illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the window. I envied him his sleep pattern.

"You always sing for Alphie," he said, sounding slightly injured but mostly curious, "but yew never sing for me. How come?" My tired brain took a few seconds to piece everything together; he'd heard me singing, which meant he'd been awake, and he said I always sang to Alphie, which implied it had been a few nights... The blood in my veins ran cold. Someone had heard me singing. Oh God. OhGodohGodohGod.

I sat up so fast the room span. "How many nights have you-?" I gasped, not able to finish the sentence because my windpipe was constricting. I was in full panic mode now. Memories of my dad's fists flashed through my mind, and I flinched.

"Most of them," he admitted, smiling and blushing-I didn't see the blush, but I knew him well enough to _know _it was there. My heart nearly stopped. "The first night you sang to him, you kissed me."

"Dammit," I said, covering my face. "Dammit dammit dammit." I couldn't believe this. Nobody-besides my dad and Alphie-had ever heard me actually sing before, and I wished that could remain true. I hated when people listened to me. It was private, it was revealing...sweet Satan. And it was terrifying. The fear of being hit was so strong I almost fled the room, and I had to remind myself that this wasn't my dad, it was Stu. Stu wouldn't hit me for not being good enough. My hands started shaking anyways, and Stu's expression sobered, seeing them. It was like Stu saw through my very soul, though my soul wasn't mine to handle anymore.

"What's wrong, Muds?" He sounded concerned. My first instinct was to brush it off and say no, nothing was wrong, I was fine...but I wanted Stu to know who I was. The real me. The desire took me off guard. Normally I was alone, and that was exactly how I'd preferred it, for most of my life. If you were alone, no one could hurt you. But I was tired of my heart being empty. I sighed and closed my eyes, shoving away the image of my father.

"No one's ever heard me sing before," I said, voice shaking. "besides Alphs. It's not that I'm self-conscious, it's just...I sing whatever I'm feeling. I don't really know how to sing for the hell of it. So it's personal, to me. It's like revealing my soul."

"Then why don't yew sing to me?"

I looked deep into his eyes, my voice dropping into a deep grumble. "Because whenever I'm around you...there are no words to describe how I feel. No songs, no melody. It's all so much...I can't describe it. Stu..." God, I couldn't keep it in anymore...I had to tell him, but the words wouldn't come. I couldn't say it, couldn't tell him...couldn't tell him about my dad, or how I felt about the skinny little singer. Everything was bottling itself up, again, because thanks to my bastard father, I was an emotional cripple. Feeling anything was so difficult for me. I was usually so numb, but these feelings I had for Stu were overwhelming...

I loved him. With everything I had, I loved him. I'd never felt anything like this before. I wanted to be there for him, I wanted to be able to protect him, always. I wanted to always wipe away his tears, to be his strength when he had none, because he helped me be strong, too. He was my everything. Without him, my life would be empty again, filled with liquor and women and people who didn't give a shit about me as a person, people who only cared about my money. I knew Stu cared about me. He had never run from me, from my overwhelming personality. He may not know me that well, but he still knew me better than anybody. I felt tears leak from my eyes, didn't try to stop them from flowing.

Stu stood up, walked around the bed. He stood over me for a moment, then sat down next to me, pulling me closer, holding me close and stroking my hair, rocking me back and forth, gently. "Murdoc..." I felt my chest trembling, and hugged him, tightly, hating myself for not being able to tell him how I felt. "Murdoc, it's ok, yew don't gotta sing to me..."

I leaned back, looked him in his beautiful eyes. I took a deep breath, and shoved down my fear. A few moments passed before I found my voice, moments with my father's fist flashing through my mind. I shoved the fear down. "_Look into my eyes-you will see...What you mean to me." _Stuart's eyes widened, and I plowed on, feeling my heart lurch in my chest, meaning the words, finding it easier to sing now. My dad faded from my memory. "_Search your heart, search your soul. And when you find me there you'll search no more."_

2D's eyes started watering. _"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you."_ My heart eased its frantic beating, and I sang the lyrics, speaking to 2D, begging him to realize that this was how I'd been feeling, for ages, now. I wanted him to _know, _without me having to say it. I wanted him to see me...

_"Look into your heart-you will find. There's nothin' there to hide. Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice." _I felt my eyes water, felt the tears leak down my face. Stuart wiped them away, though he was crying just as hard as I was, now. I grabbed his shoulders tightly, still singing softly. "_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for. I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. You know it's true:," _I sang, hesitating, now, staring into his eyes, peacefully._ "...Everything I do...I do it for you..."_

I fell silent, the tears still falling, and Stu pulled me closer, shoulders shaking, holding me firmly. I tilted his chin up, and met his lips awkwardly, at first, then more naturally, cupping his face and wiping his tears with my thumbs. I loved him, I loved him so much it hurt, and yet...I still couldn't say it. My father's words echoed through my head: "_Love destroys. To be loved...is to be the one destroyed._" If my dad could see me now...he'd probably kill me. I shoved the thought away.

I pulled back and stroked Stu's face gently, breathing in deeply, feeling a little piece of me fade away-a dark piece, one of the pieces of rage and hurt and despair I'd been feeling my entire life. A piece my father and brother had created. 2D was fixing me slowly, whether he realized it or not, one piece at a time.

"Muds..." he whispered, and I paused, looking back into his eyes. Both of our faces were soaked with tears. His bottom lip quivered, and he bit it. "Muds," he stated, again, pleading, and I understood, I understood completely; he just needed to be held, just needed _me_. I pulled him close and laid down, his head on my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around him. He was shaking; whether from the cold or the tears or the pain, I didn't know, so I pulled the blanket over us, stroked his shoulderblades gently, and hummed to him, a formless melody that I had invented on the spot. He fell asleep peacefully, and his shivers stopped.

I looked at the clock: 2:29. A half hour had passed since I'd started singing to Alphie, though it felt like eternity. I breathed in deeply, smelling all the smells I'd grown accustomed to over the months-bleach, cinnamon, cigarettes, baby powder...

I fell asleep, just drawing the scent into my lungs, feeling everything, yet having no words to explain what I was feeling.

(*)(*)(*)

My eyes snapped open, suddenly, my breathing ragged and strained.

Damn nightmares.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes again, trying to relax, and failing. I noticed distantly that 2D was gone; he almost always woke up before me, and I found this to be no surprise that he'd done it again. I sat up, running a hand through my hair and sighing. I already didn't remember the nightmare-it was fading back to the recesses of my brain, most likely to be replayed tomorrow night, or the night after that... I rubbed my eyes. I hadn't had a night free of nightmares since I'd made my deal with Satan. I'd sold my soul for a band. I'd sold my soul for this, and I didn't regret it, even in the slightest. It had helped me find Stu. It had helped me find my family. My chest loosened, and I breathed deeply, the fear that locked my muscles into place fading. At least I didn't remember this one. Not yet, anyway.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Stu walked out, hair dripping, towel wrapped around his waist. I smiled, uneasily, and he quirked an eyebrow in concern. "Wot's wrong, Muds?" he asked, walking over to his dresser and sorting through it for boxers. Damn, he could see right through me. A thrill of fear-and pleasure-swept through me at the thought.

"Same old same old," I replied, flipping off the covers and dangling my legs over the edge of the bed. "Bad night's sleep, is all." The world around me was still blurry, still shifting, unstable. I hadn't completely woken up yet, and I yawned, standing slowly, walking over to Stu and turning him, gently, leaning up for a kiss. It was sloppy, it was wet, but it was perfect. I shifted my hands to the back of his neck, tangling my fingers in his blue, silky, wet strands. His hands went to my waist, and I smiled into the kiss, feeling him do the same. He pulled away, sighing contentedly.

"Ah, Muds," he said, still smiling, pulling on his boxers, much to my dismay. "Yew're so damn cute in the mornings."

"Cute?" I scoffed. "I am many things, but 'cute' is definitely not one of them." If Stu could've rolled his eyes, I'm sure he would have. He settled for a small smile.

"Wot was yer nightmare about?" he asked, and I flinched without meaning to. I had hoped he'd forgotten about it.

"Honestly, I don't remember this one. Why?"

"During the night yew always say my name. 'Stuart.' Sometimes yew sound happy, other times...Well, yew sound scared." He looked down at me, worried, and I shifted my focus to the ground, crossing my arms and biting my lip. Should I tell him my nightmares about him leaving me...? No, I decided, I better save that for another time.

"I don't remember this one, Stu," I said, "I promise." I looked up at him. His beauty washed over me, and it hurt. But it was a good kind of hurt. I changed the subject abruptly. "Where's Alphs at?"

"Wif Russ," he said, sobering up a little. "He wanted ta have a day wif him, is all." I nodded, stretching, running my hand through my greasy mess of hair. Stu looked at me, smiled, and grabbed a lock of it, twirling it in his fingers. "Why's yer hair always so greasy?" he asked, teasing, and I shrugged.

"Dunno. I use shampoo and everythin', but it's always been that way."

His eyes brightened. His lips stretched into a smile. "Muds, can I do yer hair?"

(*)(*)(*)

An hour later, and my hair was soft, bouncy, and unbelievably fluffy. Stu couldn't stop playing with it, giggling all the while. "That was your problem, Murdoc!" he squeaked, running his hands through it and watching it bounce back into place, "you used conditioner! Well, you used too much, that is. You know you gotta rinse that stuff out, right?"

"Yeh," I said, lighting a cigarette and smiling. "I do wash it out, but it's still a greasy motherfucker. Guess I won't use it anymore." Stu quirked an eyebrow, an obvious question: "_Why?_" "Because it makes it like this, and you're playing with it," I replied. It wasn't even a lie. Him playing with my hair...well, it was giving me goosebumps. Like a cat being petted, I wanted more of it. And honestly, it was kind of turning me on a bit. I pulled him closer, and kissed him, softly at first. But then I felt it-that little spark, that ran through my entire body, that turned my veins to fire. I kissed him more deeply, and he sank into it, sank back onto the bed. I put my cigarette in the ashtray, snuffing it out.

I pushed myself between 2D's legs, propping myself up on top of him, my elbows on the bed, my hands under his shoulders. His hands were still in my hair, but one of them detangled itself, roaming down my back gently, just the very tips of his long digits touching me. I got chills-my groin started throbbing; I pushed my hips into his, and he moaned, his voice getting deeper. My hands traveled down to his boxers, slipping in, and I gripped his length, gently, pumping slowly. He gasped, his back arching, and I kissed his chest, moving up to his neck, his cheek, his lips. I pulled his boxers off the rest of the way, and pushed against him, feeling my warm skin touch his, the dry sound arousing in the silence.

"This is whatever you want, babe," I told him. "Just tell me..." I kissed him again, softly, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling gently on the blue locks, pushing our hips together again. His hands traveled down, trailing my chest, then down to my boxers, pulling them off impatiently. I groaned a little when his warm groin touched mine; he rolled me over, responding to the sound, getting on top of me, not once breaking our kiss, his hands sliding up and down my chest, straddling me, my face up. He then sat up, breaking our kiss, and I heard a bottle open, heard liquid being sloshed out of it-I opened my eyes, then felt his hand, slick with lubricant, around my length. Gasping, my eyelids fluttered closed again, and I moaned loudly when he put me inside him, riding me, then started to move, slowly, seductively.

"What if," he panted, "I don't want it to be about me?" I smiled and chuckled, but it was breathy. I ran my hands up his thighs, touched him gently, giving him cold chills. He started to move faster. I placed my hands on his hips-his perfect hips, the bones fitting perfectly in my palms; he sped up again, and I moaned, curling my toes. We'd been going for ten minutes, by this point, and I knew I could hold out longer, but Stu was making it so damn difficult. He was mewling like a kitten, his voice breaking wonderfully, musically. I let myself fall, let myself go over the edge, climaxing.

Stu slid off of me, laid down on my chest, exhausted. He smiled up at me, and I smiled back, pulling the covers over us and kissing him softly.

(*)(*)(*)

"Tahzn," Alphie pointed, and 2D smiled, nodding.

"Yeh, baby, that's Tarzan," he crooned, setting Alphie down on the floor in front of the TV and joining me on the couch, flopping ungracefully on the cushion. I wrapped my arms around him, pulled his legs up, and tangled them with my own, playing absentmindedly with his hair, watching the opening of Noodle's favorite American Disney movie. The leopard had just gotten the little gorilla kid, and I remembered Noodle crying every time, when she was younger. As she got older, the tears had stopped, but she still got depressed on that part. "Where do you suppose she is, Muds?" Stu said, and I knew exactly who he was talking about. I had been thinking of her a mere moment before.

Her face flashed behind my eyelids, and I took a deep breath. "Not sure, Stu. But she wouldn't have left willingly," I said, trying to comfort him so he wouldn't get sad. "I knew Noodle almost as well as you did." For the first time, I think Stu realized that he wasn't the only one who had to carry the burden of missing her. His burden may have been the heaviest, but he wasn't the only one who wanted her to come back (I wasn't sure I did want her to come back, though; I mean, I missed her, yes, but I'd stolen her boyfriend. I don't think she'd be too happy with me if she saw us right now). Stu looked up at me.

"M'sorry Muds," he said, snuggling closer. "I forgot she was like a daughter to you." My heart ached; she _had_ been like a daughter to me, when she was younger. As she got older, we started drifting apart, and she'd gravitated to Stu, and I'd lost another person I'd been close to. It hadn't hurt too much. I used to be so numb all the time, nothing had phased me. I hadn't even really given a shit about Stu, then, hadn't started falling for him yet.

"Don't say it like that, mate. Then I'd be dating my son-in-law." I was cracking jokes, trying not to let him see just how scared the thought of losing him made me. I held him a little tighter, rolling out from under him and facing him, the little couch forcing us to be so close to each other we couldn't see each other's faces. Which was exactly how I preferred it to be, right now. I wanted him to be close, but I didn't want him to see through me, not at the moment.

Stu laughed, and I was glad. My diversion had worked, and he hadn't seen through me again. A thought suddenly came into my head, one unbidden. "Did you two ever plan a future?" I asked, out of nowhere, and Stu paused, pondering, though not sad. I was glad I had made his pain over her go away, was happy that I could take his mind off of her leaving. He nodded, after a few seconds.

"Yeh, we did. We were gonna raise our kid together, maybe have another one. Then we'd move somewhere remote, when they grew up, and we'd get old and die togevah. Whole lotta good that plan turned out to be, eh?" He chuckled. I didn't laugh, and he looked up at me, worried. "Muds? Wot's the mattah?" Damn. He could read me so easily, all the time, and I was still debating whether or not that was a good thing.

"...What's our future, Stu?" I asked. I had to know. If I was just going to lose him eventually, I might as well prepare myself for the pain now. Because if I lost him...life wouldn't be worth living anymore. Stu and his kid were my entire world. Without them, I was nothing. Just another face in the crowd, just another nobody. They made me special; being the bassist of the biggest band in the world had nothing to do with it.

"What do yew mean?"

"Is this gonna last? Me and you...are we gonna make it, do you think?" Realization of what I was asking flashed through his eyes, and he nodded vigorously, hesitantly at first, then growing more comfortable in his answer.

"Definitely, Muds. You're so important to me. I couldn't imagine my life wifout yew, and I wouldn't want anybody else to help take care of Alphie. I miss Noodle immensely, but I've accepted that she's gone, and I have yew, now. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I opened my mouth to respond, but thunder crashed, and we all jumped, hearing the rain start pouring outside. Damn. Time to secure the palace (if Kong could be considered a palace).

I stood up, walking across the room, locking the front door. When it rained, the zombies tended to look for shelter. And the nearest shelter just happened to be Kong Studios. I looked at the control panel next to the door, and pressed the big, red button I'd been looking for: LOCK ALL. A resounding click sounded through the building as all external doors and windows were locked, along with the doors leading to the basement and the roof, both of which were made of reinforced steel. I walked back over to Stu, and flopped back onto the couch. He snuggled back into me immediately, turning up the TV. Tarzan had killed the leopard and was holding it over his head victoriously.

"Now, about that future..." I said, smiling, grabbing his face and kissing him, gently. "Can we start it here, now?" He smiled and leaned into me, nodding, and my heart soared. I finally felt like I'd have him forever, and everything was right in my world. We kissed slowly, our lips moving together like they'd been doing it forever. I shifted, putting 2D under me, and straddled him, my hands on his chest. He put his hands on my hips and giggled-God, I loved his giggle. I smirked into our kiss, moving one of my hands up to his face, cupping it gently-I considered taking this a step farther-

Until there was a knock on the door. We broke apart quickly, and I leapt off of him, assuming zombies were trying to break down the door. 2D snatched up Alphie and backed away across the room. I walked over to the window, peeked through the curtains. There was a figure in front of the door, but it didn't look like a zombie. It looked scared of the zombies, in fact, because it was pounding on the door and screaming, glancing back at the shuffling mob behind it. They were so far off, the person wasn't in any immediate danger, but it was a big mass of undead. The figure was small, dainty. Female, I guessed, or a young male. But hell, what'd I know about its gender? Lightning flashed, and I frowned, something about it being familiar... I just couldn't put my finger on it. It pounded on the door again, giving up and sliding to its knees, holding itself and sobbing. "Fuck me," I snarled, and dashed to the door. I wasn't that heartless, not anymore.

I fumbled with the lock again, still trying to figure out why the hell the person was so familiar. Oh, well, I'd figure it out soon enough. "Murdoc!" 2D shrieked, "What're yew doing?!"

"There's somebody out there and I can't just let them die!" I snarled, finally figuring the damn lock out, and I flung open the door, catching the person as they fell forward (they'd been leaning on the door previously). I slammed the door shut again, locked it. They turned their face up and smiled at me, relieved.

"Murdoc," they said, crying. Their arms wrapped around me tightly, and my heart stuttered as I hugged them back, tears spilling out of my eyes, as well. Their slim figure was so familiar; they laughed as they heard Tarzan playing, and they sat up, brushing my hair out of my eyes and smiling their bright, familiar smile. My lips lifted into a smirk, my eyes still watering, my heart aching, but in a good way. I hadn't realized yet what this meant, that my worst nightmare was about to come true, because I was so happy, in that moment.

"Noodle," I said, "God, I missed you, darlin'."

**A/N: God, my hands hurt. I've been busting my ass on this chapter for two days now, making it perfect for you guys. This probably isn't as long as Noods' chapter was, but I tried my best to make it decent. I'm hoping for at least 3,000 words, but if it isn't, oh well. Hope you enjoyed and we'll update ASAP. The song Muds sings to Stu is "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams. Also, here's a list of songs we've used throughout the Fanfiction:**

**Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

**The Reason - Hoobastank**

**With Arms Wide Open - Creed**

**You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins**

**Closer - Nine Inch Nails**

**Crash Into Me - Dave Matthews Band**

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith**

**(Everything I Do) I Do It For You - Bryan Adams**

**-Psyke**


End file.
